


A Warrior of Love's Day Off

by TimeLoopedPowerGamer



Series: Ino's Sexy Friends [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Hentai Jutsu, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Female Character, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Fingering, bath massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLoopedPowerGamer/pseuds/TimeLoopedPowerGamer
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, beautiful and sexy battle princess of Konoha, has been rushing around putting out fires in the field. Having neglected her mental health and her personal life for too long, she's forced by the Hokage to take a few days off. Her friends support her but also know she tends to solve everyone else's problems and not her own. Ino's two closest lovers will make sure she gets the care she needs by keeping the blonde sex-bomb tied up with a brutal schedule of relaxing fun—just how she likes it.





	1. A Touching Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** This is the second part of the series Ino’s Sexy Friends. Please read the first part or some things might seem overly OOC. This isn’t Ino-In-Name-Only, but I took some ideas and ran with them in this AU. Everyone has sexy fun, so no noncon or dubcon here despite the suspicious opening. Minimal plot in this one with basically wall-to-wall sex, but it still has some setup. I'll be adding tags as I go. Please enjoy responsibly.
> 
>  **Credits:** With their permission, I'd like to thank fanfiction.net's [kirakuya1101](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4118259/). Their suggestions helped to work out the basics for this story's plot and features. Without their prompting and brainstorming assistance, this story wouldn't have happened.

**A Warrior of Love’s Day Off  
**by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn’t belong to me. If it did, all of the parties thrown by top-tier athletes with magical powers who are also active military personnel would be a lot wilder and more NSFW.

* * *

**Chapter One - A Touching Reunion**

Today hadn’t gone the way Ino had planned when she’d walked out of the Hokage’s office. Maybe she should have been paying more attention. She was slipping.

Ino couldn’t hear anything right now but her breathing. There was no noise outside the bedroom. It was late at night and the party she’d been kidnapped from was well over, the streets now completely silent—not unusual for a ninja village.

She wiggled her incredible ass into the broad pillow under her, flexing her hands where they were bound behind her back, forearm over forearm. Her fingers itched to stretch out, but they’d been carefully tied together through-and-through with broad strands of yarn, preventing her from making seals. She was blindfolded, gagged with a sound suppression seal across her mouth, naked, and recently well fucked, the semen dripping down her ass and onto the puffy pillow.

It had been a while since she’d been in this much trouble. She needed eye contact for the weaker, sealless variations of her bloodline abilities. Tied up, unable to see, and unable to call for help, Ino was at the mercy of her captors. It would be at least three more days—more likely a week—before her friends or coworkers would notice she was missing and think to go looking for her. If Ino didn’t do something soon, she’d be on her back with her legs apart that entire time.

Right now her legs were tied back against themselves by large bands, calf to thigh on each leg, leaving her hobbled and unable to stand even if she rolled off the bed. At least the ropes had been removed, letting her finally close her legs again. She squeezed her thighs together, feeling the remains of her earlier treatment dripping down her legs and ass as well as echos of a raw, stretched feeling deep in her groin. That was not just from one session, but an entire squad of fit young men pounding her, one after another. Each equally well-endowed and virile.

Footsteps in the hallway. Ino’s large, bare breasts bounced in place where they draped gracefully across her chest, their tight, excited nipples thrusting upward with her sudden intake of breath.

The door opened.

“Ino-chan,” Sakura called from the doorway. “Get ready, sex-pig. Naruto’s clones found a rather interesting toy and his original body’s refractory period is almost up. I’ll get you some water. You’re going to need it.” Sakura continued talking to herself as she closed the door and walked back down the hall, “Hmm, and some more towels now that I think of it...and some wet wipes...”

Ino loved her best friend so much. And Naruto-kun, too. She was naked, trapped, completely helpless, and brutally used by her lovers. Right now she didn’t have a care or responsibility in the world. About to be once again completely ravaged, Ino had her sexy captors just where she wanted them.

* * *

Stripping out of the green camo poncho, Ino Yamanaka—sexiest shinobi in all of Fire Country, Jōnin, and delicate princess of her clan—gave a brief and professional summary of her recent mission to her Hokage.

“The fucking shithole was a cockrotting fucking trap.”

She threw the gore-splattered clothing carelessly onto the carpet and slouched into one of the chairs in front of the Hokage’s desk. “The shit dripping, useless old leftover panty-waste of a village elder and his six dickless sons sold us out to some puscunt, A-rank nukenin group.”

“Any casualties?” Hokage Hatake Kakashi asked, droopy eyes staring at the growing stain on the otherwise perfect carpet in his office seeping out from where Ino threw her overgarment.

“No one important to this world, Hokage-sama,” Ino replied with a glassy smile, folding her arms under large, battle-vest covered breasts. “My team is safe, and we exfiltrated with minimal collateral damage.”

“Hn,” Kakashi grunted, gesturing to the blood-spattered paperwork in front of him, “Ino-chan, you put in your...” he looked down again at the sopping document, “advanced site report that the entire village ‘has burned down unexpectedly and spontaneously and no longer exists even as a memory’.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama,” Ino said, nodding vigorously. “Minimal fucking collateral fucking damage.”

“Okay Ino-chan, thank you. Report received. Good job making sure everyone made it back. That’s what’s most important.”

As Ino groaned and started to lever herself out of the chair, Kakashi held up a hand.

“But that’s the most I’ve ever heard you curse, Ino-chan.”

She winced, eyes lowered and frowning. Kakashi let the awkward moment stretch on. As she started to open her mouth to apologize, he interrupted. “Your friends are worried about you. Especially Naruto and poor Sakura-chan.”

Ino’s frown deepened. “I am sorry, Hokage-sama. I have no excuse.”

“Na na, of course you have an excuse. You’ve been running seven A-rank missions a month with various teams in the field for three months now. I don’t think you’ve spent two days in a row in the village for a long time. You have been taking on too much responsibility. Working yourself to death. That is a bad mistake, Ino-chan.”

“Yes sir, but with the increased nukenin activity, I need to be seen leading from the field! That the new brainwashing technique is still out there so everyone needs to be constantly vetted by the latest mind scan protocols. People’s lives depend on-”

Kakashi was suddenly standing, his eyes blazing from under his Big Hat. “Jōnin Yamanaka, you are hereby ordered by your Hokage to take a break.”

“Sir-”

A scroll hit her in the forehead with the force of a thrown brick. “OW!”

“It is official,” he continued, once again lounging in the chair behind his desk as if nothing had happened. “I’ve changed the security codes for your office and rerouted your mail. If I so much as see you near the tower in the next three days I’ll declare you a security risk and have you thrown in a nice restful cell. Once you get back, you are on desk duty exclusively for a month unless a tailed beast attacks the village, and kami help you if you’re on time to work more than half of the week.”

Ino glared at her Hokage, a red mark as wide as the scroll marring her perfect face.

“And no asking your boyfriend for help with that village attack part,” he added with a smirk.

The door clicked shut behind her, blocking out the angry stomping of the angry young Jōnin. Kakashi’s eye-smile fell and his head slumped.

“Swearing like the field-duty chūnin she was working with and didn’t even try to shake her ass at me on the way out. It’s worse than I thought.”

* * *

“Mental contamination?” Sakura said, her fingers leaving impressions in the metal clipboard in her hand.

The medical internist who drew the short straw to deliver the message shook visibly but dared not run in panic from the office of the head of Konoha emergency medicine. The patient report had already been vetted by another doctor as per regulations, but Director Sakura was specifically copied on all family paperwork.

“Fine,” the pink-haired kunoichi growled. “That bint gets thirty stupid knife-fucker’s mental jizz stuck in her headmeats, that’s fine. I’ll remind her who’s boss and fuck her non-existent panties off until the kinky brant I love is back.”

The intern had already edged out the door and broke into a full run, the sound of crumpling metal echoing down the hall.

* * *

“It’s worse than I thought guys,” Naruto said, hands slamming into the table.

Shikamaru was already leaning so far back his head was behind his chair. “No, don’t tell me. It’s something troublesome.”

“We’ve got to throw my girlfriend a rocking party...and we have only twenty minutes to do it.” Naruto looked around the table in one of Konoha’s more popular restaurants at his closest friends.

Well, the friends he’d happened to run into while dashing by in the five minutes since getting his urgent message that Ino was in serious need of a pick-me-up. Literally. He’d crashed into them while they were waiting for a table.

“Hmm,” Chōji nodded, “I’ll bring the snacks.”

“Why am I involved in this?” Sai asked blankly, holding up a pale hand.

“Because you are the village’s number one bishōnen, Sai-san,” Shikamaru said, waving his own hand around in a circle, head still slumped back. “You need to get all of the hip, young, attractive people involved by using the power of disinterested male draw.”

“What’s that?” Chōji asked, brutally finishing off a snack cake in one bite.

“It’s troublesome. A male looks disinterested, it makes people wonder why he’s so cool and satisfied. Works for some troublesome females as well.”

“Oh.” Chōji nodded. “That explains you and Temari-chan then. I’ve never seen two people so disinterested in each other before.”

“Tsk,” Shikamaru said. “Troublesome woman.”

“Then it’s decided!” Naruto shouted a little too loudly for a public space. People turned to stare, then saw who it was and went back to their own conversations. “Chōji on food, Shikamaru on drinks, I’ll get Sakura-chan and clean the house, and Sai invites cool, sexy people for Ino-chan to look at and maybe do other things too I don’t know let’s GO!”

The orange disaster crossed his hands, a clone appeared, then they both disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru said with a loud groan. “Ahhh, but needs to be done anyway. I ran into Ino-chan at the Hokage tower and had flashbacks to that Tayuya woman. Egh.”

Chōji shook his head and opened another bag of chips as the annoyed-looking waiter delivered the much-abbreviated check for their sadly interrupted early dinner. When he looked up, Shikamaru and Sai were gone, sticking him with the bill. Again.

* * *

The front door opened to Ino’s best friend and lover Sakura standing just on the other side. Ino paused with her keys in hand, staring at Sakura’s blank face.

Pink swirling hair filled Ino’s vision as her arms were full of muscular kunoichi before she was dragged into her apartment. Ino’s hands flicked into the seals to give her insight into what was up with her lover.

Faith and love. Sakura was practically shoving that at Ino, the genius pinkie knowing what her mind-reading friend was doing. And under that was more of the same as well as a little worry, determination, and arousal.

“And that’s all of that for today,” Sakura said, slapping a glowing, activated seal over Ino’s eyes. Her empathic vision and mind link shut down instantly. Oh, and she couldn’t see.

“Sakura-chan...” Ino said in a timid whisper.

“Same rules as usual my love. We’re not in a scene. No still means no. Just say if you need to stop...but I think this will do you good.”

“I’m so glad to be back,” Ino said, squeezing her best friend and lover’s hand. “I love you.”

A whisper of cloth. Sakura’s clothes hitting the floor. The scent of her lover’s skin, inches from hers, then a soft but brief kiss. Her inner thigh was pressed open by a slender invading leg. Hand in hers, other hand on Ino’s lower back, Sakura hugged her intimately.

“I love you too, Ino-chan.”

Clearly naked now, Sakura led her down the hall with strong hands and into...tiles under her boots clattered. The washroom. With the skill of a trained nurse, which Sakura also was, Ino’s clothes were stripped off; then her boots; and then she was in the steamy washroom sitting on a stool with the seal still on her eyes. Until disabled by Sakura, it was bound to her skin.

It all happened too fast for Ino to know what to think. It felt like she was wading through an emotional fog. Being cut off like this was scary, but Sakura had kept a hand somewhere on her body since she’d entered the door. She was Ino’s rock.

“It’s a crutch,” Sakura whispered in her ear. “Your abilities.”

Hand on Ino’s hip, Sakura leaned her tight young breasts against Ino’s back and ran a wet sponge up Ino’s legs. “You use it to help people, which makes me love you so much. But you also use it to put everyone’s burdens on your shoulders. Your body used as a weapon against the sadness of the world.”

Sakura ran the sponge up Ino’s stomach. “Naruto-kun and I love you, you silly girl. Let us help you. At least come to us when you need to heal and recharge.” Her hand dropped the sponge but lingered in place. “Not to break the mood, but I really love your stomach.”

“W-What?” Ino asked, her own fingertips brushing against where Sakura’s hand lay just above her naked vulva.

“I like touching it, Ino-chan. You know I’m not really attracted to other women. Just you.” Sakura’s tongue ran along the back of Ino’s earlobe. “I’m just Inosexual that way I guess. And I love your tight little tummy. The curve when you lean back. Your girly little four-pack.”

Ino gasped as chakra entered her lower chakra coils, Sakura’s hands pressing against her skin like cold lightning. She was using medical chakra as an erotic toy. It was so hot.

“I like your breasts too,” Sakura said, her hands both moving up to heft Ino’s heavy tits. Her thumbs brushed Ino’s large, erect nipples, making Ino gasp again. She was still using chakra through her fingers. “But they don’t really turn me on. It’s like...”

A thumb and forefinger captured each of Ino’s nipples. Sakura twisted just the slightest bit, still channeling her soul’s light into her fingertips.

“Ah! Sakura-chan!”

“I respect them,” Sakura continued, as if Ino wasn’t wriggling in her arms panting. “They’re good breasts. Very healthy. And Naruto-kun loves them. Him loving them turns me on the most, really. The idea of how turned on he is by you and your big, bouncy breasts.”

“Hwa!” Ino mewled as Sakura released her burning nipples. Her hand went to the back of Ino’s neck and rubbed gently until a spray of water from the flexible bath head literally cooled her tits.

“Ah, oh kami, yes, yes.” Ino was already losing her mind and the pink-haired genius maniac had been working on her for less than five minutes.

Sakura helped her to her feet and led her not to the bath but to a corner of the large room in the opposite direction. Ino was then gently lowered to a firm cushioned surface and her mind broke. Sakura wasn’t going to-

“Lie down on your stomach first,” Sakura said, pressing down on Ino’s back. Once situated on the air-filled mattress, Ino was straddled by Sakura’s long, toned legs. “I’m just going to clean you up real quick Ino-chan and then we can relax in the bath.

The next thing Ino felt was Sakura’s body pressing against her back. Hard little nipples poked and scraped as her slippery friend used her body as a washcloth. Sakura ran her hands down the backs of Ino’s arms, then her fingers meshed with Ino’s.

She whispered in Ino’s ear. “I love being able to do this for you, Ino-chan. Your body is so beautiful.”

Sakura then stretched out and pressed against her from feet to breastbone as if trying to cover Ino entirely in her own hot, soft skin. Then Sakura ground her breasts against Ino’s back again and again, hands clutching her shoulders and toes dragging up Ino’s calves.

She eventually scooted up Ino’s body to straddle her upper chest, just under her shoulders. Legs spread, Sakura ground down with her hips, pressing her vulva into Ino’s tense muscles. As a technical massage technique, this was ineffective. As a sensual show of Sakura’s love, it was unstoppable.

Ino’s skin seemed to have a blazing trail wherever Sakura’s genitals touched her, the effect redoubling as Sakura inched around and drew Ino’s arm between her legs. Was the crazy medic actually channeling chakra power through the root cluster coils and out her junk?

Soapy and wet, Sakura spun sideways and lay along Ino’s outstretched arm, her hand between Sakura’s breasts. Then Sakura slid back and forth, dragging her spread labia against Ino’s arm then pushing the back of Ino’s hand between her breasts.

“Ugn! Sakura-chan!” Ino grunted as she slid all the way down to rub the backs of Ino’s fingers between puffy labial lips.

When Ino tried to turn her hands over, Sakura held her wrist still. “Tsk! Sex-pig, you already know you’re mine to play with today. And tomorrow. And forever. Today’s game is, can the sex-pig stop trying to please everyone while she gets fucked unconscious, over and over again?”

Ino gulped as Sakura slid across her back, once again dragging her soft breasts and tight nipples along Ino’s skin in electric lines. Was she channeling chakra though those as well? What was this unexpected new power level?

Sakura’s vulva dragged down Ino’s other arm, briefly rubbing against her other hand, then back up again. This time, her human washcloth straddled Ino’s neck facing her ass. Carefully lowering herself to once against rub and press Ino’s neck with ass and labia in a sexy imitation of a massage, Sakura started humming a happy tune.

Face still pressed against the massage mattress, Ino couldn’t help but smile. Her candy-colored lover was impossibly sweet. She actually sang happy little songs to herself under her breath (and unconsciously) when she was getting aroused in slower play. It made the blowjobs Naruto got mind-blowing as she didn’t stop even then, and it always lifted Ino’s heart to hear such innocently sexy sounds from her usually serious and sober best friend.

Having given Ino’s neck a gentle rub, Sakura was now working back down Ino again. Soft thighs hugged her sides and softer lower lips caressed her skin. Then Ino’s leg was lifted back, bending at the knee to form an upright L shape—and Sakura started just directly humping her leg. It was as erotic as it was awkward.

“Laaa na laaaa, hmm hmm hmm hmmmmm, la...” Sakura muttered, her hips bucking along the back of Ino’s left thigh to press into the crook of the back of her knee.

Sakura’s song meshed into obscene grunts, “Mmm, hn, hn, hn! Unnn!” Pausing, Sakura clutched Ino’s lower leg her chest, Ino’s calf stuck between her heaving breasts.

“Oh. Almost got carried away there. Still have more to go, my love.” Sakura kissed Ino’s instep then reached her head around to-

“Ahnn!” Ino squealed. Sakura was sucking on her toes!

“Nmmmaw! Hehehe.” Sakura squeezed off her toes with a smacking kissy sounds and a giggle. Switching sides again, Sakura repeated her performance on her knees, tucking Ino’s other leg into her chest as she bucked against Ino’s thigh.

This time, Ino felt little pink toes tickling the inside of her thighs, getting closer to Ino’s apex with every pump of Sakura’s hips. “Ino, Ino, hn, hnnnn, Ino-chaaaan!” Sakura whined.

“Hwah!” Sakura’s toes had inched under Ino’s vulva and now flexed as the pinkie shook over her in her cute little orgasm, still mounted above the supine blonde. Warm wetness that wasn’t bath lotion gushed over Ino’s leg, pooling under her on the massage mattress.

Sakura’s little toes continued to tickled Ino, pressing randomly and teasing her as Sakura gasped and mewled, hands wrapped around Ino’s foot.

It was sweet to see Sakura getting off but Ino was nothing but frustrated. Taking Sakura’s distraction as an opportunity, Ino squeezed Sakura’s foot between her thighs, spreading her own lower lips over Sakura’s toes and thrusting back to get some pressure and relief. She got a solid minute of squelchy self-stimulation before Sakura came down from her gushing release.

“Unnn, that was good. Hmm? Sex-pig? What are you doing?” Sakura got to her shaky knees and inched her foot away from Ino’s obscene humping. “We’re not even halfway done, my little pervert, but it seems you are feeling very needy. Let me take care of you.”

Her best friend’s body pressed against Ino’s again as long surgeon’s fingers reached under her thighs and pushed gently, bringing Ino’s bent knees under her and up towards her chest. Sakura then slid up Ino’s body again, knees holding her weight and straddling Ino’s hips.

The pinkie whispered in Ino’s ear. “But here’s the thing, my favorite sex-pig. Naruto-kun really wants to be there when I make you cum in a screaming pile of girl flesh.” Sakura’s hands disappeared very briefly from Ino’s skin and there was the tingle of a massive jutsu being performed just over her back. Hot, chakra-infused fingers reached around and pressed back high on Ino’s vulva and she cried out in shock as lines of power burned along her skin in a tight bundle.

“Sakura-chan!”

“It’s okay, sex-pig,” Sakura whispered, “I’m just going to play with you until Naruto-kun shows up. But that means...you can’t cum just yet.”

A horrible thought entered Ino’s mind uninvited. Sakura then confirmed it by reading her mind through sex-magic. Or something. “That’s right, Ino-chan. I’ve sealed your outrageous sex drive. An interesting little technique I developed after working out my own variation of the _Byakugō no In_.”

Images of a diamond under pink bangs entered Ino’s mind.

Sakura chuckled. “Umm. Well, I worked it out last week. During my lunch breaks. I thought about you when you were out in the field. I know how you are. So professional. And I worried about you going weeks without fucking someone. I was afraid of what might happen if your sex drive got out of control. The village needed a counter technique to protect all our futures from being consumed by another sort of ‘tailed beast’.”

The pinkie slapped her ass and Ino shivered, mouth gaped open as she panted in a glowing hot, sexy panic.

“That means I needed to seal _your_ tail,” Sakura continued. “Thus this technique.” She then slid to one side off the massage mattress. She tucked Ino’s arm in, reached strong arms across her body, and flipped her onto her back so fast and gently Ino only realized what was happening after Sakura was already pressed against her again ankles to breasts, trapping her legs practically in Ino’s armpits.

“There, my beautiful sex-pig.” She rubbed her smaller breasts against Ino’s, the hard nubs of her nipples clear and demanding. “Just let me know if it gets to be too much.”

A growing fire low in Ino’s belly grew larger and larger as Sakura’s lips met hers. Sakura was in constant motion, tongue and hands up and down, and legs, and a knee between and pressing up and sweet building tightness.

“I l-love you, Sakura-ch-chan,” Ino stuttered. Sakura had moved to sucking on her left breast as Ino grasped and massaged the muscles of the pinkie’s shoulders, trying desperately to find a handhold on the sensations building deep inside her body. Ones she knew now could not be released.

“Mgh,” Sakura said into her breast. She released the nipple she was sucking on with a pop. “I love you too, Ino-chan.”

Still blindfolded, Ino stared sightlessly down her chest at her best friend as she resumed sucking on Ino’s tits. In Ino’s mind, jade green eyes looked back up at her with smirking confidence. She imagined looking over Sakura’s body, half covering her’s, eyes searching for what she knew she’d find. Lower on Ino’s body, past her spread and folded-back legs, just at the top of her vulva, she imagined an arcane symbol. All swirls and unreadable letters in an indecipherable scrawl, just over where her womb lay. The sexual chakra coil.

She was so screwed.

Dazed still by her own sexy imagination, Ino could only squeak when Sakura lifted one of her legs to point straight up. She then straddled the blonde’s spread hips sideways, leaving Ino still trapped and folded up, pressing both their naked, slick labial lips together with a grunt.

“Ino-chan, you are my sex pig until Naruto-kun gets back. Right now, I’m going to make you squeal.”

Then Sakura rocked her hips in a tight little twisting arc, pressing their clits together before continuing to rub both of their hard little buttons along each other’s inner thighs. It was a precision move executed with all the skill of a Jōnin shinobi. Perfect and relentless.

The soft feel of Sakura’s slender yet strong thighs transitioned to the gooey marshmallow of her labia, then their clitoral nubs rubbed and pressed, dragging just the right little kiss along the folded flesh of the hoods before going back to more soft girl thigh.

Over and over again, Sakura grunted as she scissored them together, dominant and commanding in her almost masculine aggressiveness. But her sexuality was still all female and all Sakura, and her soft little noises were the cutest thing Ino had ever head.

Ino’s hands were clenched against her breasts, her fingers pulling at her own painfully tight nipples as her folded body rocketed towards an orgasm that would never come. She tried to contain it, control it. And she failed.

“Uhn, uhn, hugh! Ino-chan, you’re so soft. I could live between your legs forever.”

“Sakura! Chan!” Ino cried out. “Please. I need it. Please!”

The coiling sexual energy seemed to build without limit inside her as Ino bucked her hips up into Sakura’s. The pinkie only tightened her grip, continuing to press and grind at the same rhythm. “Oh, my sweet sex-pig wants to cum? But what about Naruto-kun? Don’t you want to wait for him so he can see your face as you grunt out your beautiful orgasms like the little sex-pig you are?”

“I, I, I,” Ino’s mind and body were full of nothing but a crushing heat. She had to hold back. She needed Sakura. She needed something inside her. She needed release. She would do anything for release. “Please, Sakura-chan, d-don’t tease! I _need it_! I need to _cum_!” In her panicked mind, she searched for a way out. Some way to make the wonderful woman having sex with her let her cum her brains out _right now_.

“I’ll do it!,” Ino shrieked. “I’ll cu-cum again for Naruto-kun! I’ll cum again and again! I’m yo-yours forever! I’LL CUM FOREVER FOR YOU!”

Sakura’s fingers slipped down Ino’s leg where it was clutched to her chest. “Well, I said we weren’t doing a scene Ino-chan. You only had to ask.”

Chakra-filled fingers brushed against where their slick sexual joining continued, up to high on Ino’s vulva. There was a press of spiritually energy and long, petite fingers were slipping behind and between them inside Ino’s body.

There. There it was. Soft, hot inner space invaded by her lover’s probing, kind fingers. She flexed against the invaders and clutched around them, but that genius woman Sakura knew Ino’s spots better than Ino herself did, and the virtuoso surgeon used just two fingers covered in pulsing chakra to play Ino with medical precision like a mixed-metaphor instrument. Since Ino was busy losing her mind, she didn’t mentally fix that disaster. Instead, she opened her mouth and her joy poured out.

“Yahhh! Yahhheeesss!” Ino screamed as she orgasmed loudly so the entire world could hear it. “YESSSS!” Her hips were shaking and her back was bowed up, half lifting her off the massage mattress’ slickly warm surface to press into Sakura.

Her lover stayed mounted against her, rocking with the muscular pulses of Ino’s release while continuing to finger her deeply with a thumb on her clit pinching and rubbing towards the fingers still inside her. Softly and sweetly, holding Ino’s soul between thumb and index finger, she extended Ino’s orgasm to impossible lengths. Ino’s fingers scrabbled at Sakura’s arms, trying to either stop it or get the entire hand into her body or something.

Warm droplets sprayed into the air and the room filled with the scent of Ino’s release. She’d squirted for the first time ever, though not as much as Sakura usually did. It made sense the always wet and ready pinkie would do this to her. Fat drips rolled down Ino’s heaving ass as Sakura continued to finger her brains out, squeezing the womanly juice out of her like a ripe fruit.

Ino’s mouth made gasping piggy noises, but she was beyond being embarrassed, even when Sakura reached her other hand up to pull on her shoulder, rolling her onto her side, legs still interlocked with Sakura’s. The medic then hooked a finger into Ino’s mouth, pressing against her tongue and nudging her head towards the edge of the mattress.

The blonde explosive-orgasm victim vaguely recognized Sakura was ensuring her airway was clear, and that she didn’t gag or cough on her own extensive tears and snot and drool that now covered her face while she continued to writhe mindlessly between the medic’s legs. An eternity later, Ino flopped bonelessly to the mattress, strength completely gone and brain fried, her face resting in a puddle of slime.

Sakura’s voice came to her as if down a long tunnel. “Oh Ino-chan. Honey, you did so well! I’m so proud of you. You came so beautifully.”

Strong arms lifted her numb, overly sensitive, insensate body. Gentle hands washed her face clean and sponged two women’s worth of girl cum off Ino’s lower chest and tender belly, and from between her thighs. It wasn’t even sexual at this point. Sakura’s aftercare was second to none.

“I wov yuw,” Ino babbled into Sakura’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Sakura said as she lifted Ino in her arms.


	2. Good Clean Fun

**A Warrior of Love’s Day Off**

by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn’t belong to me. If it did, all of the parties thrown by top-tier athletes with magical powers who are also active military personnel would be a lot wilder and more NSFW.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Good Clean Fun**

After a quick wash and rinse, Ino was in the hot bath water up to her chin, sitting in Sakura’s lap. Instead of again going straight for Ino’s various soft, vulnerable, sensitive womanly bits the pinkie was massaging her shoulders with firm, sure presses.

“Just to keep you in the loop, Ino-chan: Naruto-kun is throwing a party. That’s why he isn’t here yet; he’s working on the invites and arranging last-minute catering. It’s for you being back in the village, you know. All our friends will be there. We missed you so much.” Sakura’s fingers rose up Ino’s back to the sides of her head where the vision seal began. “And you’ll be keeping this on tonight.”

Without her eyes, Ino’s other senses seemed to have exploded in importance. Her nose was full of the scent of the soap the shampoo she’d shared with Sakura. The slow dripping of water into the bath was almost meditative. But all Ino could feel was Sakura’s fingers as they wandered back down her body.

“Do you remember our signals?” Sakura said, hugging her close. “The passive ones too?”

“Ye-yeah,” Ino said, trying to remember how to think and speak at the same time—and without moaning like the slut they both knew she was. “It’s...the safe word is pineapple. We stop. And we use two squeezes or chakra pulses. Checks to see if I’m okay to continue.”

“Show me,” Sakura asked, fingers nudging into Ino’s hand and pressing firmly, twice. Ino squeezed back twice and also did the tiny undirected pulses through her hands.

“Good. Because Ino-chan? You look like you went into subspace there for a bit. And...I’d like you to go there again at the party. And stay there a while.”

Ino gulped. This was it. She could back out and there wouldn’t be any hurt feelings. That was their agreement and the only way to do this safely, especially with people who could bend metal bars with their bare hands.

And Ino wanted it. That surrender. The safe, warm, floating feeling. She wanted it bad. And all she had to do was surrender her body completely and willingly to Sakura Haruno, her best friend and lover.

“Yes, Sakura-chan.” Ino blindly rubbed her cheek back against Sakura’s. “P-Please take care of me.”

Sakura’s hand released hers, ran down her thigh, and cupped and pressed against Ino’s sensitized vulva. “That means no trying to fix all our friends’ problems with your pretty, perfect pussy tonight.”

“Ah!” Ino wiggled in Sakura’s arms, trying, despite her recent mind-blowing orgasms, to find a way to get a finger inside her. “B-But what if I _want_ to fuck everyone at the party, Sakura-chan?”

“Normally Ino-chan, you know I’d be fine with that. Your pussy is one of Konoha’s greatest treasures.” Sakura answered Ino’s body’s request by sneaking a finger inside again, pressing just enough to pass the seal of her puffy lips. Sakura’s arms held Ino closer, her other hand on Ino’s belly stroking lightly.

“Normally, Naruto-kun and I wouldn’t dream of trying to monopolize it,” Sakura said, still petting Ino with gentle strokes across her belly and along the inside of her outer lips, first one side almost up to her clit then the other. Her thinner inner lips were nudged side to side and occasionally briefly stroked. “We both know you only share yourself with your friends. You know you can just let us know what’s going on and we’ll work off any jealousy with our own...teamwork practice.

“But not this time. This time Ino-chan, you’ve been trying to keep yourself separate from everyone. From taking time and connecting to those you love. From giving and taking and feeling with that wonderful pussy of yours. I don’t want you to rebound back by trying to please everyone and stretching yourself too thin. You know that’s a risk. And you...you’ve got a bit of a health problem right now.”

“I know,” Ino whispered, shoulders hunching before Sakura bit her. “Ow!”

Sakura’s tongue dragged up Ino’s neck from where she’d tasted the blonde, then she whispered in Ino’s ear. “So this time...Naruto and I...we’re going to _eat you alive_. A meal just for two. And we’ll leave you as nothing but a pile of quivering scraps.”

Ino’s hands clutched uselessly in the warm bath water as Sakura’s finger continued to tease her. It was so sexy but also really, really relaxing.

“I need you to just relax for now, Ino-chan. Just float. And listen to my voice.”

Sakura’s arms held her up as they floated in the warm water, bobbing slightly with the only sound Sakura’s soft breathing. And Ino’s own wonton panting. Just floating.

Then Ino was suddenly out of the bath and being toweled off, still sitting in Sakura’s lap. Ino’s skin felt wrinkly so...had she dozed off while getting fingered in the bath? Ino’s eyes were still sealed, so Sakura hadn’t called it off.

“I love you beyond words, Ino-chan,” Sakura said, the towel now getting Ino’s boobs very thoroughly dry. “It’s so sexy that you trust me enough to just fall asleep even while blindfolded like this.”

Ino’s brain seemed to have gone on vacation, so she just hummed positively.

Sakura pressed the fluffy towel between Ino’s legs but then continued to just dry the blindfolded blonde off before leading her out of the tub room. A thin silk bathrobe for both of them, Ino imagined hers was gold and Sakura’s green, then Ino was walked back into the main part of the house.

And then into their bedroom. They all had their own bedrooms if they just needed to sleep, but this was _their room_. The one they all shared, though it was technically Naruto’s as he also had a cot in the Hokage tower. So this was not the extra-sound-proofed one Ino used as a fuck room for a quickie with a friend; or the one with the extra plush single bed Sakura crashed in after she worked the late shift; this was the one they shared for sleepy cuddles, whispered midnight pillow talk, and making love as a threesome.

Ino’s pulse quickened as she was sat on the edge of the sprawling bed. A...pillow was put in her hands? Before Ino could question this, Sakura’s hands then actually left Ino’s body for the first time since the blindfolding. Ino gasped with the unexpected loss, squeezing the pillow she now held and surprised at how much it was affecting her. The pillow...the pillow smelled like Sakura. It was her pillow. Ino breathed deep again and relaxed with a smile. Then...the sound of their closet opening?

“Ino-chan, I’m thinking...that red dress and your hair down. It’s a casual party but I know you like to look your best.”

The red dress was a backless strappy thing with minimal support. It was Ino’s “fuck me” dress. One of them. Well, most of them were of that sort, but it was one of her favorites.

Not waiting for an answer, or perhaps finding one, Sakura took back the pillow, put it to one side still touching Ino’s leg, and then pulled the dress over her head and adjusted the straps. Her strong hands reached into the dress and deft fingers hefted Ino’s heavy breasts around, adjusting the thin fabric over them until the pinkie either tired of groping her or got it looking just right.

Sakura cooed her success and helped Ino to her feet, smoothing down the dress as she stood. “Aww. There. You look beautiful.”

Ino realized that, in addition to not wearing a bra, she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“I know, Ino-chan. Though I’m always surprised you own any.”

And she’d apparently said that out loud. Trying, Ino used her mouth intentionally. “Sakura-chan, I...this dress is really short. I don’t know...”

She couldn’t see Sakura’s face. Couldn’t figure out what her best friend was thinking. She squeezed Sakura’s hands. But she trusted the young woman with her life. And this was going to be a party with friends only. So...

“But if you think that’s okay,” Ino said, letting go, rubbing her arms, and hugging herself, “then I’m. I’m okay with it.”

“Oh Ino-chan, dearest, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Sakura hugged her close. So close Ino could feel the pinkie’s small breasts and sculpted belly through the fabric of her silk bathrobe and Ino’s own thin dress.

“You’ll be there the whole time, you and Naruto-kun?” Ino asked.

Sakura continued to hold her close. “Yes. One of us will be watching you at all times. If not me, then Naruto or one of our shadow clones.”

“Then I feel fine about this, Sakura-chan.” Ino said. Then she smirked. “Think anyone will take advantage to stare?”

A snort from her best friend was the answer.

“Come on, try these flats,” Sakura said. “Not risking you in heels tonight. Not that you need them to look tall and sexy.”

As she was slipping them on Ino, Sakura continued. “Time for tonight’s rules. No one touches you without asking. They ask _you_ , not me. If you say no, that’s it. But I’m watching. No being accommodating just to help your friends get off, Ino-chan.”

Sakura’s hands found Ino’s elbows for a friendly hug. “And Ino-chan, if you want to have sex with anyone you need to schedule it for at least two days from now. Until then...Naruto-kun and I have _plans_ for you and your delicious body.”

Ino was sat back on the bed, Sakura taking care to smooth out the dress under her naked rear while also coping a feel. A quick jutsu and Ino’s hair was dry, then Sakura’s hairbrush was stroking it gently.

“Let’s see,” Sakura said thoughtfully. “If you want someone to grope you, that’s fine. Making out and heavy petting is perfectly alright. But, if someone wants to finger your lovely pussy, or lick you out like a bowl of sherbet, or stick it in you and ream you out until you scream.” Sakura leaned to whisper in her ear, “take a rain check for now, sex-pig. For now, that pussy is _mine_. Though I do intended to share it with Naruto-kun.”

That was so fucking hot.

“I know,” Sakura said. “That’s why I made it the rules for tonight. But this is very important. If you need to take a break, just say so or use your safeword and we’ll get you out of there.”

Fingers brushed her hair behind her ear, touching against the blinding seal still on her face. “And if you ask, I take this off. No questions. It is gone. But I think you’ll really enjoy what Naruto-kun and I have planned with it on.”

“I love this and I love you,” Ino said without hesitation. “I’m keeping it on. And I can’t wait for all the boys at the party to stare at me until they jizz in their pants so hard I can hear it.”

Sakura’s laughter made everything worth it. “That’s my sex-pig. It’s almost time.” She grabbed Inos hands and pulled her back to her feet again. “Hang out with me while I get everything ready. Oh, and take this.”

She handed Ino the pillow again. That lovely woman was a genius.

* * *

The first guest to arrive was, oddly enough, Shikamaru. How they got that lazy boy here so early was a mystery.

“Here’s the last of it, Sakura-chan,” Shika drawled. Then, the clink of bottles.

Footsteps as Ino fidgeted where she sat on Sakura’s pillow. Ino knew it must be a weird scene. Her long blond hair brushed and shiny, wearing a lovely if tiny red dress, sitting with knees gracefully crossed on a large poofy pillow on their couch. Like Ino was some priceless gem or work of art.

The footsteps stopped. The scent of ink and grass fields tickled Ino’s nose.

“Tsk. I knew this would be troublesome.” Shika flopped down on one of the chairs across from Ino. She could hear a pop as Sakura made the one shadow clone she could reliably create. A hand brushed her hair gently. The original pinkie went back to preparing for their guests in the kitchen while the clone watched from a corner of the room.

A sigh and Shika went quiet. Ino knew from long experience that the lazy boy was staring up at the ceiling, not at her. She’d tried, but it seemed that growing up together put Ino squarely in Shikamaru’s “sister figure” category—and of course women were troublesome. It was the same for her, the pseudo-sibling bit, but Ino didn’t mind fucking her pseudo-brother.

Chōji had given her a hard “no thank you, Ino-chan,” years ago and hadn’t mentioned it again. He had some noble ideal of his own, something that combined saving himself for marriage and maintaining the ability to guard Ino’s nonexistent virtue.

Boys were weird.

Konohamaru’s friends, Moegi and Udon, showed up next and loudly complained when Sakura wouldn’t give them alcohol. They greeted Ino with happy chirps then started poking Sakura’s shadow clone and jabbering amongst themselves until Konohamaru joined them.

Chōji was the next to arrive, bringing food according to her nose. Then it was an almost constant flood of guests and greetings for about twenty minutes. The moderately large apartment started filling up, with most of them avoiding Ino’s corner of the living room by some agreement she didn’t hear. It sounded like Sakura had been right and only the people Ino considered a friend had been invited. No polite office acquaintances. More of Sakura’s doing, she guessed.

“Huh, weird—it’s not like I gave anyone a list of people I considered my friends,” Ino said to Shika.

“We invited the entire roster of the Konoha Eleven, but only got the Rookie Nine—Lee and Tenten but they were out on a mission and can’t make it.”

He didn’t mention Sasuke’s absence, but that was assumed.

“And the rest?”

“Sakura and I just made a list of people you wanted to fuck,” he said with a sigh.

Ino rolled her eyes unseen. “Right. Friends. But how’d you two work that out?”

“Statistical analysis,” Shika replied shortly. “We had plenty of data to work from. I formed the subject profile and Sakura had already helped me identify an enemy plant in Konoha medical, someone trying to pull a Kabuto. I used data on exhaustion and sudden dehydration from the same stolen but anonymized records we used to verify the presence of the traitor.”

Ino snorted. “Shut up, baka.”

“Fine. We asked ANBU. You know they watch you and Sakura when you’re in the village. Too easy to replace or subvert you to get at Naruto.”

“Hmm. Makes sense. Does that mean they always watch when I...you know?”

“Try to fuck someone into exhaustion?” Shika asked. “Yes. Those poor, brave souls. Their sacrifice will be remembered. The ANBU psychiatry budget had to be increased by twenty percent in the last five years. Hmm. Let’s see who we’ve got.”

Giggles from a gaggle of girls came towards them from the kitchen where the snacks were set up. Strong waft of cinnamon, thunking of platform shoes, and that Red brand perfume. Yep, walking this way.

“Oh! She’s doing a thing!” one of them said with a high-pitched gasp, muffled by a hand.

“Gotta be Sakura-chan’s doing,” another young woman with a voice like oiled sex said, stopping to talk with the clone. “Hey Sakura-chan’s clone! Is it okay to say hello to Ino-chan?”

Ino could hear the smile in the clone’s reply. “Yep. Just ask before touching. And no fucking her on the couch, no matter what she asks.”

“Your house, your rules Sakura-chan.”

“Oh kami-sama, this is hot,” whispered a third voice. Either Ino was getting enhanced hearing or the three girls were terrible at being quiet.

Cinnamon filled her nose. The wet sound of lips parting, two feet away. “Ino-chan, hi! Is it okay for us all to give you a hug and kiss hello?”

“Sure thing honey,” Ino said, turning her blind face to the young woman.

A hand touched her shoulder and slid lower as a thumb pressed the muscles of her upper arm. Then warm lips over hers. A soft feminine press, again, another drag of lower lips, a searching question of plump pressure, then a squirming tongue tip asked to penetrate her. Ino raised a hand to hold her friend’s against her shoulder, then so anchored she opened fully, tilting her head back and relaxing into the intimate but brief exploration. The young woman energetically licked the roof of Ino’s mouth like an overly excited dog before withdrawing with a sigh.

“Well hello,” the woman said, her high-pitched girly voice suddenly a huskily growl.

“Hey, no fair,” the quiet one said. With a grumble, the first woman took a step back to allow the next girl in line access to Ino.

The blinded blonde’s hand was passed off to a smaller one that immediately squeezed her fingers. Flowery perfume asked, “Ino-chan, are you having fun?” before small arms encircled her shoulders and Ino returned the hug.

“Oh yes, lots,” Ino replied with a squeeze.

“I’m so glad you’re back safe!” perfume said with a squeal, then she whispered in Ino’s ear, “Don’t let that Inuzuka bitch get you alone, eh? I think she’s in heat.”

They separated slowly, pausing only to exchange friendly kisses on each other’s checks.

Platform shoes clunked against the ground as the third young woman came up behind the couch. “Hello Yamanaka-hime,” said the sultry voice. The tall woman leaned over the back of the couch into Ino’s shoulder, pressing enormous breasts against and _around_ the back of her head. “I see Sakura-chan is playing your favorite games tonight.”

Large hands reached down Ino’s sides, then fingertips dragged back up, tracing around the edges of Ino’s large, braless breasts first over her dress, then across the hot, bare skin of her cleavage. A cheek rubbed against Ino’s hair on the short-buzzed side, followed by a deep inhale. The gigantic, soft breasts pressed on either side of Ino’s head, trapping her in an erotic cage.

“You look and smell just delicious. I hope there are leftovers.” Head tilted slightly to one side, teeth tugged against Ino’s ear—just pressure not even biting. “I’d love to have you over for _desert_ sometime this week.”

A single long-nailed finger turned Ino’s head with pressure to her jaw. Ino had to hold in a gasp as it ran down across her carotid. “And after desert, I’d like to _fuck_ you until you _scream_ my name. Let me know, princess.”

Large, strong lips consumed Ino’s. Caught with her month open and unwilling to be anything but helpless tonight, Ino let her tongue be pulled into the other woman’s mouth where it was sucked on like candy. Breasts rubbed against her shoulders as the tall woman humped into the back of the couch with long, hard bucks of her hips, almost like she was fucking Ino with them through the furniture. Then Ino was suddenly released to a floating, spinning feeling, head resting back against cushiony boobs with drool running down the side of her mouth.

The sharp finger reached out, scooped the damp mess off her face, and then Ino heard a sucking slump.

“Umm, delicious,” the woman said. She patted Ino’s check possessively and levered herself off the couch, freeing Ino’s head from its breastly prison.

A gasp, a quiet giggle and whispers, and then platform shoes were moving back to the kitchen with the other two in tow.

“Okay Sh-Shika,” Ino gasped, head still spinning, “looks like we’ve got Tami-chan, Nana-chan, and Mis—err, Koko-chan. That means...” Ino listened closely, trying to recover her inner balance. Yep. Two manly voices, one cute and one deep. “Kinzo-kun and Eiichiro-san.”

“Right so far,” Shikamaru muttered. “And here they come.”

“Of course, Sakura-san,” Eiichiro said, finishing a conversation Ino’s overly aroused brain had apparently missed.

“Ino-chan, it’s us!” Kinzo said, the couch shaking as he hopped up on the arm. “Sakura said we should look with our eyes and ask before touching. So. Before that stick in the mud gets here, can I stick it in?”

The quiet smacking sound Ino knew well as Shika, who’d still been sitting there quietly this whole time, facepalmed. It drew Kinzo’s attention. “Hey, no one asked you to butt in, lazy.” An almost audible grin filled the short pause. “Unless, you’re jealous of me...or is it Ino-chan you’re jealous of?”

“Stop it, baka,” Eiichiro said, the thwak of him applying physical correction to his chūnin teammate was expected and ignored by the loud young man. “You know Ino’s friendship rules. No cockfighting.”

“Ino-chan,” Eiichiro said, turning his attention to her with his usual seriousness, “it is so good to see you again. I, uh,” and here his shyness acted up again, also as usual.

“As you can tell, Eiichiro-san, I currently can’t see,” Ino said, raising a hand. “Could you help me to my feet?”

The chance for a gallant gesture unstuck the poor boy’s brain and he took her hand gently in his, helping her stand up. Ino then stepped closer, moving the hand to his arm, then his shoulder, and then down his side and around clench his firm ass.

“Ah! Ino-chan-”

Ino pulled herself against the young man, molding herself to his body with arms around his back. “Shh. I’m glad you came to my party.”

When Ino tilted her head back and waited. Then his lips were on hers and strong arms surrounded her. Their kiss was simple and sweet and as still as intimate as any she’d had tonight. Then an erect cock pressed against Ino’s ass and two hands cupped her breasts from behind.

“And hello to you too, Kinzo-kun,” Ino said with a patient sigh, her lips still brushing Eiichiro’s.

“Kinzo-” Eiichiro started to said, his body tensing.

“No,” Ino said. She heard Shika shift in his seat and Sakura’s clone took an almost silent step forward.

“Both of you or neither,” Ino said. “How you are and with kindness. The same as usual. You don’t get to revert to your old ways just because I was gone from the village for a while.”

“I am sorry, we both are,” Eiichiro said quickly, trying to escape Ino’s arms. She didn’t let him and he relaxed in surrender, eventually. “It...it reminds us too much of what happened to Kimie-chan.”

Ino sighed. “I am not her and I won’t try to replace her. Now treat Ino like Ino. I missed you both too much to do this stupidity now.”

“Right you are, Ino-chan,” Kinzo said, pinching her nipples through the thin dress before releasing her...only to put his hands on Eiichiro’s hips.

Eiichiro echoed the movement, sandwiching Ino between two tall, strong male bodies. She leaned her head back on Kinzo’s shoulder and he took the chance to kiss her.

“Is it just me, or is Ino-chan extra easy tonight?” Kinzo asked rhetorically.

“Actually,” Eiichiro said, “Ino is active as submissive tonight, with Sakura as her dominate. This is usually-”

“Shut up,” Kinzo said, leaning down to kiss Ino.

For all his brashness, Kinzo’s kisses were feather light and barely there. His lips explored the outside of hers, the corners of her mouth, and tried to retreat to her jawline or neck. She had to catch him like an elusive insect, biting at his lips and holding his to her with all her skill and attention.

Then she turned to Eiichiro and pressed kisses to his bare chest where his shirt was open and along his collar bone. The two young men kissed over her shoulder, familiar and affectionate. It was odd not being able to see their love for each other clear in their minds right now, always glued to a feeling of loss and sadness for their lost comrade. It was like a sour candy—sweet and tart inseparable.

Then Kinzo started grinding into her ass and lower back again, his long, hard length squeezing between her buttocks and pushing up her short dress.

“Okay, that’s enough fuckboy,” Sakura said, firmly pulling Kinzo away and marching him towards the kitchen while ignoring his complaints.

Eiichiro sighed. “Sorry again, Ino-san.”

“Stop apologizing for him,” Ino said firmly, poking him in the side with a finger as he squirmed against her, still trapped and still also obviously hard. “And I don’t mind. Sakura-chan’s just being protective tonight.”

“Yes. She told us what was happening. If...” Eiichiro gathered his thoughts, “if you need anything, Ino-san, anything at all. We’re here for you.”

“I’m fine, Eiichiro-san,” Ino said, kissing his cheek and releasing him. “Could you help me to the kitchen? I’d like to catch up with everyone and it looks like they’ve been avoiding this room because of me being weird. Time to break the ice.”

* * *

It was more than an hour into the party and Ino had talked to most of her closest friends. It was relaxing being like this. Having to navigate conversations just by listening was odd but actually a lot of fun. For some reason, Naruto still hadn’t showed-up, and Sakura was avoiding her questions with a laugh and a slap on her ass. Odd.

“Ino-chan,” came a soft, timid whisper.

Speaking of odd and sexy.

“Hmm? Hinata-chan?” Ino used her moe-seeking jutsu to turn and invade the personal space of the little purple-hair cutie in one smooth motion. The party music had been turned up, so she could barely hear the quiet young woman. It was a good excuse to get close.

“Ye-yes. Um. It is so good to see you again. Na-Naruto is so happy you’re back.”

“Oh?” Ino grinned like the sex predator she was. “I haven’t had a chance to talk to him yet. Figures you would be able to track him down. Hmm. Did you finally trip him up and fall cutely into his arms, maybe with an ‘accidental kiss’ scene?”

Ino could almost feel the heat coming off of cute little Hinata’s face. “N-no! That would- I could never-”

The little cutie had it bad, but Sakura and Ino had apparently scared her off. Too bad. Her breasts were amazing and behind those pale eyes were the mind of a complete pervert. There was a reason she was always fainting with what was racing around her head.

“I’m sorry for teasing, Hinata-chan. You know I wouldn’t mind though, right?”

“Well, there is one thing and another, and I couldn’t...my family ne-needs a stable and firm front from me and Hanabi-san. If I were to...Ino-chan, as far as the village elders think, you are a walking scandal.”

“That’s so sweet of you to say.” Ino reached out a hand and when Hinata took it, she pulled the young woman into a friendly hug.

It was as she’d feared. Hinata was stiff at first, then relaxed and hugged Ino back. Poor girl wasn’t getting enough friendly contact. Ino wasn’t supposed to fix things tonight, but this was fine though. Sure, Hinata’s big breasts were pushed up against Ino’s, and her soft hair smelled so good, and her little hands were like hot iron brands on Ino’s bare back, but it wasn’t overtly sexual. At least as far as Ino’s hugs usually went. Hinata still had on her cute little informal yukata and wasn’t even being slightly molested by Ino’s grabby hands. Ino wondered what color it was, and whether Hinata was wearing anything under it.

The sweetie actually sniffled when Ino released her, still maintaining touch on her upper arm and holding one of her hands. “You’re so strong, Hinata-chan. We’re all rooting for you. Just, please, let us know if you need anything. It isn’t wrong to ask for help.”

“I promise,” Hinata said, squeezing Ino’s hand. “Thank you. You’re such a good friend. I- please, I need a moment. But thank you!”

Hinata fled, leaving Ino standing alone but smiling. It morphed into something far more sinister.

“Naruto-kun,” she said, walking to the edge of the room and talking at a normal if almost drowned out level. “Your cute little stalker was the last straw. I know you’re there and can hear me. If you don’t come out right now and fuck me, I’m going to end up doing something I regret to that little cutie. Or dragging Kiba and his cute little cousin Tama into the bushes outside for some doggie-style wincest. Or just hiking up my skirt between the sandwich tray and the chips and just-”

“You rang, Ino-chan?” Naruto’s voice was just in her ear, then his arms were around her from behind. Somehow. Even though her back had been to the wall.

“Oh kami, Naruto, you surprised-” She stopped as he pressed into her from behind. He was already very hard. And this was a cock she could have. It was totally legal. Sakura would even help.

“I want,” Ino growled, gripping his arms where they draped across her hips.

“Sure thing, Ino-chan,” he said with a smile in his voice.

The next thing she felt was a whirling rush and then she was in his arms, him flipped up her dress as she fell into his bed. With long training and honed reflexes, Ino gleefully spread her legs as she landed in a poofy pile of soft yet very washable comforters and pillows.

Then a pillow hit her in the face. Sakura’s pillow. And she thought about where she was. “How?”

Naruto’s smirk was obvious even blindfolded. “It’s got a reverse-summoning seal I put on it. And so do you—well, the reverse one anyway. I also left a clone at the party just now to explain things, though I’m pretty sure everyone knows where you went.”

His fingers brushed against the mark Sakura had made just over her bare vulva. “I know what Sakura said she did, but it was actually a one-use seal sign to allow me to find you and give you the best surprise. So all I had to do was find your pillow, throw it in here, then reverse-summon myself to you and then the pillow.”

“You just used several high-level seals to get me out of a party and into bed?” Ino asked, pulling up her dress and lifting her ass to allow Naruto better access.

“Damn right we did, Ino-chan.” His tongue was already lapping up the sticky mess she’d made of her thighs through an entire evening of being around sexy people and not having sex.

“And you’ve just been watching me the entire party, why?” Ino stripped the dress off over her head and tossed it over the edge of the bed.

“Because if I talked to you, sexy Ino-chan, I wouldn’t be able to avoid just flipping up your skirt and doing this.”

Then his tongue was on her and her hands flew to grip his hair. He wasn’t dominating, like Sakura often was, nor was he slow or clumsy. He just found her sexual tension, grabbed a loose end, and yanked and she came undone.

His lips covered her, his tongue filled her, and his soft kisses on her little clit made her feel like she was levitating off the bed. His hands never stopped moving, lifting her hips to get a better angle, seeking her spots inside with long fingers to detonate another mind-blowing sensation, or just stroking her thighs so kindly.

She’d already cum with a back-bending orgasm and he hadn’t stopped. He just pushed her through one wave of lightning and into another. Then the bed moved and another pair of hands ran up her bare stomach to her heavy breasts. Two more took her hands as a third person knelt above her head.

“Oh shit,” Ino whispered. Naruto had done this before, but never when she was so worked up.

“Oh yes,” Naruto clone number two said.

“You’re in for it now,” clone number three added, wrapping his fingers around her wrists and pulled her arms over her head to be held against the bed.

Now she was blind, held down to the bed with her bare body on display, and losing her mind in a long series of continuous orgasms.

Awesome.

The clone on stroke-her-tits detail also ran his hands along her sides, petting her like a cat. Speaking of pussy, the original Naruto was having to hold her legs open as Ino’s thighs were trying to squeeze his head like a grape. He easily fended her off and continued lapping at her like a cold treat on a hot day. And Ino kept cumming.

Naruto kept pulling his fingers away at the worst times. Her pulsing, gripping orgasms were clutching her vagina at something that wasn’t there. Ino wanted to scream at him to stop, or stick it in her, or knock her out, anything to make it stop. But this was what she wanted. What they’d promised her.

What Sakura was enjoying watching from where she had sat quietly this whole time at the head of the bed.

“Hey, Ino-chan. You’re looking very beautiful again. You’re flushed all the way across your chest to your nipples and you’ve covered poor Naruto with your juices. Such a good sex-pig. You ready for the main event? You promised you’d cum for us forever. It’s time to test that commitment.”

Slender fingers inched into Ino’s hand and squeezed twice. Ino squeezed back twice immediately, eager for what she knew came next.

Ino was surprised when her hand was wrapped around a dildo, even as Naruto started slowing his assault on her overly sensitive pussy.

“This is for you, Ino-chan. But we need to lube it up first. Hold it still.”

Ino nodded vigorously. Then the backs of Sakura’s thighs pressed against her hand and slick, warm wetness covered her fingers. The dress Sakura was still wearing pooled across the bed and Ino’s arm.

“I’ve been using this for the last few minutes,” Sakura said, grinding down on the dildo as Naruto continued his slow licks. “But I want to make sure it’s lubed up enough. I know you like my personal brand, sex-pig.”

Ino was finally coming down from her colossal orgasms but could only grunt an affirmative.

“Ah, uhn, uhn, w-well it w-won’t ta-take long, sex-pig,” Sakura said, her hips slapping up and down onto Ino’s hand. The pinkie was taking the large artificial penis all the way to the hilt over and over again, her sticky mess oozing over Ino’s hand.

“Sakura-chan, you’re so pretty like that,” Naruto said, his thumbs now gently kneading Ino’s inner thighs. “Don’t hold anything back. Just cum for me. Cum for us.”

“Ahhh! Ahhh!” Sakura panted, her cute little screams of pleasure filling the room. There was a gush and Ino was soaked almost to her elbow in Sakura’s cum.

The pinkie slide up and fell off to one side. Ino felt the rush of air as Naruto created yet another clone to hold Sakura and whisper sweet things in her ear. And likely to fuck her in a minute, but Ino’s mind was too consumed by what was now happening to her own body.

Naruto had slid up the bed and now held her in his lap, her legs draped behind him. She still had hold of the dildo but had completely forgotten about it. “Okay, for this part you’re going to have to relax, Ino-chan.”

He was too nice to call Ino by the degrading pet names Sakura liked, but that was fine. She heard the same love in his voice as from her best friend. Ino’s breathing had leveled out, but she was still dizzy. Being blindfolded made it hard for her to hold on to reality.

That was what two warm fingers in her butt did, however. She was suddenly very present in reality.

“Unn!” Ino grunted as Naruto pushed something oozy and warm into her ass. He was lubing her up. Oh shit. Oh shit. This was really happening.

“Yes it is, my little blonde sex-pig,” Sakura said in her ear.

Ino had been saying stuff out loud again, it seemed.

Sakura gently removed the now uniquely Sakura-imbued dildo from Ino’s fingers, then there was a rustling. Sakura’s dress. The pinkie was now pushing Ino up into a sitting position in Naruto’s lap while Naruto continued to work a third drippy finger into her ass from below.

This time it was Naruto’s fingers checking her for the response. Two squeezes, two in answer. Whew, she must really look out of it, Ino thought. Then she realized she’d not intentionally said any coherent words for the last ten minutes or so. Oh. Maybe she was out of it.

That familiar floating feeling was coming back as Sakura moved her body around. A stiff, hard rod pressed against Ino’s back. What was that again? And up front, Naruto was helping her by holding her hands and tipping her forward.

Ino’s face came to rest against Naruto’s strong, bare chest. She cooed softly and searched around with her lips until she found his tiny little male nipple.

“Wow, Ino’s really deep,” Naruto whispered, holding the blonde’s blindfolded head to his chest as she tried to suckle him.

“It’s going to be a series of waves,” Sakura said behind Ino, spreading the blonde’s ass with her strong fingers. “Cresting a wave, being bright and full of words and shouting, then down deep again. She can hear us now, but it doesn’t matter. Her body says a lot though.”

Sakura’s fingers reached down to pet Ino’s vulva, parting her labia and saying hello with a finger inside her. “My sex-pig wants this, so she’s going to get it.”

With a finger hooked inside her like Ino’s pussy was a fish, Sakura hauled her hips back before spreading Ino’s legs with a knee. Then Naruto was holding her open for a pressing and heat and stretching and her best friend was pushing what was clearly a large strap-on into Ino’s ass.

Oh. The dildo from earlier was attached to that. That made sense.

Sakura pushed just a little in, then pulled back, then pushed a little more. Each stroke had an obscene squeaching noise that Ino loved. Then Ino was filled and flying again.

Strong arms were around Ino and she was sitting in a new lap. Then gentle hands helped her forward, and she was lying on Naruto’s chest again, face down and ass up. The dildo stayed in place the whole time. Why was...

Firm hands on her hips, then Sakura was impaling Ino back on Naruto’s thrusting penis and everything was perfect. She could feel him press against the thin barrier between the dildo and her vagina. She was stuffed full of Naruto and Sakura.

Someone checked her again, and she squeezed twice. It was so good she wanted this forever because time was beginning to slip away.

Now she was rocking. Each push inside her stealing her breath. Every pull along her delicate insides stealing her heart. Her hands were squeezing at Naruto’s biceps, holding on as her lovers turned her inside-out.

“She’s coming again,” Naruto said with a grunt, his cock rubbing back into Ino with a hard, lovely press. “That’s what, six?”

“I think so. Is that right, sex-pig? Six isn’t enough though, is it? Let’s do seven.”

Ino rode a wave of pleasure up and up, like climbing a mountain. Standing on top she shouted her joy, “Yes! Yes, please please. I love you! I love you so much!”

Comforting hands stroked her back, and two more, smaller and more feminine, held her belly as Ino was filled over and over again. She sank down again, as deep as her lovers were in her body. Lights flashed in her eyes, like a swirling ball of chakra. She reached out, hands clawing the sheets, trying to grasp it.

“Gentle now, gentle,” Naruto said, rubbing her ass as Ino’s hips shook in yet another orgasm. The blonde was coming apart with a wide smile, blindly staring off at something only she could see.

Sakura’s hips swung back then impaled Ino one final time, hilted so deep she was sitting on Naruto’s thighs. As for Naruto, he was at his end. With Ino’s seventh orgasm he found his as well. The wild fluttering of Ino’s soft sheath had been almost constant, but now she seemed to be waiting for him. Soft and sculpted to the very texture of his cock.

When the first thick glob of cum traveled past Ino’s clutching labia, Naruto let out a loud grunt. He bucked up at her, his hilted cock pushing deep and bulging before releasing its load into Ino. Then he bucked again, and again, and again.

Ino’s hands found his head, and she pressed a desperate kiss to his lips. Needy sounds were squeezing out of her as Naruto spurted into her. Panting, she came out of the kiss drooling spit across his chest, her back arching as she tried to curl up against him. Pinned between Naruto and Sakura, she couldn’t escape, and they both held her close as her last orgasm crashed through her.

Legs kicking weakly, Ino lost all control, crying wordlessly into Naruto’s chest as she ended the largest set of multiple orgasms of her life. When Sakura tried to pull out of her ass, Ino just made a plaintive cry and held her arms, holding Sakura close to her back.

Naruto patted her ass reassuringly. “We’re not going anywhere, Ino-chan. You’re such a good girl, coming so many times for us. That was really beautiful. I love you so much.”

“Ino-chan,” Sakura whispered in her ear, her hands pressed into Ino’s belly, “I love you. I’m not going anywhere. And I love how you cum for me.”

A soft kiss on the back of her neck was the last thing Ino remembered before the dark night sky full of stars claimed her.


	3. All Together Now

**A Warrior of Love’s Day Off**

by _TimeLoopedPowerGamer_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn’t belong to me. If it did, all of the parties thrown by top-tier athletes with magical powers who are also active military personnel would be a lot wilder and more NSFW.

* * *

**Chapter Three - All Together Now**

Ino was crying and shaking. She didn’t know why. She was so happy, and her lovers were here, and they were all safe and everyone was happy. She couldn’t think right now, just feel. And she was crying. She felt so complete and right but she was crying.

Was she ruining this? No, it was fine. This was always fine, they’d said so many times. Ino wasn’t scared or ashamed to need some comforting and cuddling because her lovers were here. They were here for her, because she deserved this and they loved her. This was their present for her.

Naruto’s arms were wrapped around her and Sakura’s head leaned on her shoulder as they both held her hands. Occasionally they’d say something quiet and reassuring, and Ino just nodded and sniffled some more.

It must have been half an hour before Ino felt normal again. She sort of hated it after the freedom of endless orgasms and emotional release without fear or guilt or ego. Sakura was giving her some water with a straw. Naruto was her back rest. They were all wearing silk robes for some reason.

Oh right. Aftercare with her was hard when sexed and naked Ino kept trying to hump people.

“Okay lovers. I’m back.” Ino slipped a hand into Naruto’s robe. “Are you both okay? Need some more time cuddling?”

“Uh,” Naruto tightened his grip around her hips. “Ino. Ino, you were drooling five minutes ago and nonverbal.”

“Oooh, good vocabulary usage Naruto.” Sakura’s hands rolled the water bottle, sloshing it side to side. “You did read the book I gave you.”

Everything was super casual and intimate. People were dropping even the cutie honorifics like the super casual young people they were. The super casual young people cuddle pile was all about friendly verbal jabs and not having sex right this minute.

Yeah, no, Ino hated it.

“Well, I’m feeling great,” Ino said, starting to literally blindly struggle out of her robe. “Why don’t you see if I feel great, Naruto _-kun_? You and all of your clones? I can still _smell them_ in here.”

“That seems like a bit much,” he said. Ino heard one of the clones sniffing—likely his own armpit. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest longer?”

“They smell like _cock_ ,” Ino said, ignoring what he said, her voice growly. “Naruto-kun, _you_ smell like cock. And I want yours.”

“My cock?” Naruto asked, clarifying just in case.

“Yes. As you say, your cock. In me. Now please, Naruto-kun.”

Sakura hugged Ino from the side, her arms weaving behind the blonde’s shoulders and helping her slip the robe off her arms, then joining with Naruto’s own firm hold. “If that’s what you want, Ino-chan, that’s what you’ll get. It looks like my Sexy Sex Therapy Technique is working, huh?”

The unspoken reason for this whole thing had been brought into the open. Her mental contamination.

Ino took a deep breath. “Yes, Sakura-chan. I’m...I’m feeling much more like myself. I trust both of you with my body and my mind, and you have never let me down. I feel so safe with you two. Even if, you know, this whole thing only saves me a short visit to the mental decom department at Konoha Medical.”

“They’d just do a boring, impersonal deprogramming session,” Sakura said with a huff. “Nothing sexy at all.”

“I much prefer this, my loves,” Ino said, wide smile on her blinded face.

Naruto’s hands squeezed both of hers as Sakura slid firmly against Ino, her small, silk covered breasts rubbing cutely. A small hand slipped inside the front of Ino’s robe, still loosely draped over her shoulders, to hold the blonde even closer. The hand started high, directly on Ino’s large left breast. It squeezed a friendly hello, the thumb flicking across her hardening, upturned nipple, then Sakura’s fingers wandered down to the blonde’s bare stomach where it rested. Her other hand yanked then dropped Ino’s robe over the side of the bed, having done some sort of clever magic trick with it. Ino loved her so much.

“I love you so much, Sakura-chan,” she said, intentionally making her internal thoughts heard this time. “But if you don’t help me get Naruto’s cocks in me right now, all of them, I think I’ll lose my mind.”

“Far too late for that, Ino-chan,” Sakura snarked. “Okay Naruto-kun. Time for Sex Plan: Gold.”

“Gold?” Ino asked. That was a new one.

“Gold...” Naruto said with a husky voice. “Are...are you sure? I’ve...we’ve been working on it, but...”

Sakura sighed. “Naruto-kun, you’ve been best buds for years. No one is afraid just because you’re a jinchūriki. And we all know the great _Kurama-sama_ is listening. That is, if the big fuzzball isn’t being lazy and sleeping again.”

“N-no,” Naruto stuttered, “he’s listening. And, uh. He’s... _aroused_.”

Sakura snorted. “Hot. Do you want to play with Kurama-sama, Ino-chan?”

“That hunk of a nine-tailed fox demon? Hell yes.” Ino’s answer was automatic. She knew Kurama, still sealed into her lover, and they’d talked through his mind. They were even friends. And she was always ready to fuck a friend.

“Then prepare yourself to receive him,” Sakura said with a chuckle. “Or at least, part of him.”

“But what does that...” Ino started to ask. Then she felt something rolling over her, filling her remaining senses like spicy curry. It hugged her body, leaking from Naruto’s arms and covering her.

Ino recognized it immediately: it was Naruto’s demonic-energy-infused chakra. He’d put on a partial cloak and a tail of it was wrapping around her and Sakura. Totally safe and not at all skin-ripping after being processed by Naruto’s chakra system, but it tingled oddly as it filled the air around them.

“Oh kami-sama, what’s that?” Ino asked. Something was poking her in the ass. Something spikey.

“Ino-chan, time for a quick chat again.” Sakura was holding on to her as Naruto scooted around her to kneel beside them both. Ino squeezed Sakura’s hand, not sure if it was a request for confirmation but not willing to miss out on whatever the hell was happening.

The bed moved as Naruto’s clones joined them. “Naruto-kun’s clones are going to fuck you,” Sakura said plainly. “Naruto-kun is also going to fuck you. At some point in there, I’m likely going to fuck you again somehow. What I need to know right now is what you want. Because I feel that when we get started, you’re not going to be saying words that make much sense.”

Ino’s right hand ran into Naruto’s robe and down his thigh. She absently noticed him throwing off the robe as he scooted closer. Between his legs she found his cock. Or what was where his cock should have been. And what she did find wasn’t possible.

Her Naruto-kun wasn’t small, true. She had friends who were far larger, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t her favorite male sexual partner and one of her best friends. No, Ino wasn’t a size queen—she was a pansexual rational romantic nymphomaniac—and her Naruto perfectly fit her needs with his enthusiastic and friendly personality. Also, it fit her how he was hard as a steel bar at a moment’s notice, how he was pleasantly plump from base to head, and how he was able to pump her all night long without pause. His cock knew Ino’s hands, mouth, and pussy almost as well as she did.

This new, literally _monstrous_ cock was at least three inches longer and she couldn’t fit her fingers around it. Instead of the thick vein on the bottom side, it had a bulging ridge of thick, hard, horny flesh—like there was a bone inside it hefting it high. Maybe it needed that to even hold itself upright.

“It’s bright red now, sort of like a dog’s,” Sakura helpfully supplied.

Ino gulped as Naruto shifted to kneel between her spread legs. She kept her hand on it to make absolutely sure she knew where it was at all times. Her other hand whipped out to assist. And to determine how much trouble she was in.

Naruto’s demon-enhanced chakra continued to flow over Ino, and either its unnatural force or the monster cock she was now holding was making her incredibly aroused.

Her hands explored the impossible member. It was studded with nobbly little nodes, fleshy bumps from the base to the head. And the bulbous cockhead was the most changed. It had what felt like stubby tentacles emerging from just under the fleshy crown, all pointed backwards— and all moving like grass in a breeze.

Ino made a whining, mewling sound as one of the stumpy things tried to wrap around her finger. It did much better than her sanity really deserved, curling and stroking her like it had a mind of its own.

“This is the ultimate male weapon against slutty female sex-pigs that threaten Konoha’s virgins,” Sakura said into her ear, before starting to nibble on it with her small, sharp teeth. “Told you I’d made plans for you. Only works on the original though, not the clones. They still have normal dicks. Is what I mean. Do you still want it? We’re back to the cock thing again. Tell me how. How do you want it? Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I...I-” Ino gulped, floundering in the face of Sakura’s naked lust.

She closed her mouth and took a deep, steadying breath. The darkness of her continuing blindness left her with only the scents of her lovers. Their touches on her sweaty body. The quiet heat of Sakura’s breath on her ear. The hard insistence of Naruto’s unusual new cock. The chakra bubbling around them.

Ino found her center. Her sticky, swollen, hot center—already filled with her male lover’s cum once tonight.

And she was back: Ino Yamanaka, the Mistress of the Mind, Konoha’s Welcoming Flower, favored sexual partner of Naruto and Sakura. All the bad feelings and doubts were slipping away as if the hot, tingling chakra filling her senses was also washing her clean.

“I want it,” Ino said, voice firm and commanding once again. She squeezed Naruto’s monstrous cock and leaned to the left to kiss Sakura broad forehead. “I want this monstrous cock jammed into the cum-filled pussy you’ve already used. I want a cock in my lubed-up ass. I want a cock to suck on and two more to wrap my hands around and tug while I explosively orgasm with all my holes filled to overflowing with more and more sticky cum.

“I want my best friend to gush all over me, her pussy squirting a mix of her femcum and her partner's release all over my body. I want to be fucked over and over again like I am to be ruined, my pussy painted and stuffed with cum without mercy or pause; and then I want to laugh with cum dripping down my chin and out of all of my raw, used holes and say, ‘Is. That. It?’”

Naruto audibly gulped, his huge monster cock bouncing in her hand. It seemed to swell even larger as it bucked towards his stomach, tugging at her two-handed grasp. There was a thump as something hit the ground.

Sakura giggled brightly into Ino’s ear while she shrugged off her own robe. “You made one of Naruto’s clones faint. I think he forgot to breathe.” She tickled one of Ino’s swollen, sensitive nipples with a flick of her finger. “My love, shining star of my life, _we’re going to pump you so full of cum you can’t think_. Maybe that will silence your filthy mouth. Prepare yourself.”

Ino relaxed back into the bed, her legs reaching up and slowly wrapping around Naruto’s hips; she then pushed on his stomach with one hand to maneuver him up and back. Her other hand aimed the woman-ruining monster cock at her poor, innocent, unsuspecting pussy.

Two small fingers slipped between her labia and spread her open. A clone gently lifted her hips with strong, sure hands, helping align her along with a second clone who slipped a pillow under her butt. Then they withdrew. Okay, that was alright. Going full-cumslut on his clones could, aheh, _come later_. This cock did deserve her full attention for now.

It had been many years since a young Ino had traded her boring vaginal virginity in for the much more fun penis-in-vagina sexy times she’d enjoyed ever since. Though the boy had been sort of boring and they’d quickly drifted apart in that way young sexual partners did, she still remembered that first time. The difference between an artificial dildo and a warm, living male member was like night and day and she had loved them ever since.

Yes, Ino knew cocks. First, the fleshy head of a cock is both hard and rubbery. It would squish against your vulva, rubbing around and between your labial lips like a dog nosing for table scraps. Then, lower down than most men would think to look, almost hidden in the hot, swollen folds between your legs, that soft head would find your vaginal opening. Your long, ever-expandable tunnel of muscle and slippery flesh and tender spots of pleasure. There was nothing like that first moment when the tip of their cock bumped and pressed into the entrance to your pussy. You’d use that wedge of male meat to open yourself up, making room for what was to come. Slick with your own juices, or kindly prepared with lube, it would find more and more room in the closed, crinkled flesh of your secret inner spaces.

As she had thousands, maybe tens of thousands of times before, Ino relaxed and took a plump, hot cock into her body. As always, for a moment it took her breath away. It was partially the feeling of something foreign penetrating and invading, something that wasn’t her fingers or her toys. Something not entirely under her control. But it was also the personal and intimate feelings of having a good friend sharing pleasure with you. That feeling of another person liking you so much they would share of part of themselves with you, offering up their own body to your selfish desires.

This cock was the same as any she’d had in that way. Ino gasped, her chest feeling tight as her breath was stolen away once again. Then she failed to breathe out, her chest expanding as she continued to suck in air as if to fuel the fire she already felt building in her belly.

This cock was _different_. The fat head was so wide, it was almost blunt compared to her poor pussy’s entrance. With Sakura’s help holding her open and her own hand to guide it, the fat cock pushed against her. She tried to relax. She tried to breathe. She couldn’t. Then Naruto’s cock slipped just inside her, the absurdly wide head plugging her entrance. Her thin inner lips wrapped tight around him just below the bulging crown.

Ino’s could finally breathe again, but only in a thin, high-pitched, slutty, needy whine. “Nnnnnaruto-kun!”

“There there, sex-pig,” Sakura said, patting Ino’s vulva reassuringly just above where they were joined. “You can do this. Just don’t freak out.”

“Wh-whut?” Ino asked stupidly. Then she felt the cockhead’s tentacles swirlling just inside her, poking and stroking around her entrance. Some reached back along Naruto’s wide cock to trace the outside of her straining entrance, wrapping around from the inside. Oh right, this was a monster cock.

One of Sakura’s hands rubbed against Ino’s high-arching back; she dipped a finger into Ino’s sticky joining with Naruto, her finger gently pressing inside and feeling around the tentacles on his cock; then Sakura removed the sticky digit and moved to stroke along Ino’s clit hood, slow and friendly, not trying to frig her brains out but just relax the trembling blonde.

“It’s okay,” Sakura said quietly. “You’ve got this, my sex-pig. I believe in you.”

Ino had been starting to hyperventilate, her fingernails digging into Naruto’s stomach and squeezing his cock impotently.

Ino took a deep breath, then another. “Sorry. That was...wow. I’m, I’m ready now my loves.”

“Love you, beautiful,” Naruto said, leaning down to kiss her. He hadn’t moved his cock even an inch since his initial penetration, but his tongue plunged into Ino’s mouth. His tongue owned hers, his lips sucked and nibbled at hers, and his cock started to slowly sink into her again. She could feel it filling her, opening her up and firmly pressing even deeper.

That huge ridge on the underside pressed into the bottom of her tunnel in strange new ways. In fact, it seemed like Naruto was growing even more, swelling inside her. He hadn’t even been fully erect when he’d initially entered her!

It was huge and almost painful but also oddly perfect, tugging and stretching her inside as he grew even larger. The giant head of Naruto’s cock opened her wide and rest of his increasing length was also strange but erotic. Every fleshy nub along his cock seemed to individually catch against that thin grip at her entrance, and together they all rubbed her with every inch that wonderful, terrifying cock penetrated her as it filled out to its final, monstrous size.

“Hnn! Hahhh!”

Ino’s hips pushed up against him, seeking his broad length even as she lost the fight for her own mouth. Naruto stole her every breath with his lips, leaving her dizzy and weak. She tried to test his new size, squeezing around him with her strong, trained inner muscles. It was like trying to crush an iron bar while wearing winter mittens, and about as effective, as her velvety walls gave his cock an intimate stroke.

Naruto pulled his sweet lips back with a deep grunt, just enough to give her a soft and almost chaste kiss on her lips. “Wow, Ino-chan! You’re taking me so well. You feel so good. Just a little more to go.”

Still blinded, Ino still tried to look down at where they were joined while panting like the cockwhore she was. Her hand searched blindly up and down. Oh kami, there were still several inches of him left and it already felt like she had a whole hot, fleshy fence post shoved up her pussy.

“S-so much,” she whined. It seemed Ino could now only pant, whine, or squeal like a rutting animal.

“Almost there, sex-pig,” Sakura said. She crawled down Ino’s body to suck on her tits with hot mouth and wet little tongue.

It was about then that Ino lost her mind.

Her hand grabbed Sakura’s head, pressing the pinkie to her breast. Her other hand reached around Naruto’s back, she wrapped her legs around him, and then she _pulled_. Ino’s natural lube made an obscene noise as it splattered over both of their bellies and between their legs, forced out of her pussy by the giant cock that now skewered her. It felt like Naruto’s cock was pushing against her lungs and she lost the ability to think. Now she was just a mindless squeezing sheath for Naruto’s proud sword. His hard stomach met hers, Ino’s lower body held up by the pillows for him to use while Sakura suckled at her heaving breasts. He pulled out slowly then thrust in carefully and precisely, only to repeat the motions again and again.

Even from below Ino bore down on him, her inner muscles softly crushing around him again and again and again. Her body instinctively tried to regain some control. Then Sakura’s forgotten fingers started tapping a fast, squishy rhythm directly on Ino’s poor clit. It was the blonde’s final undoing.

Ino came. Hard and fast. She was surprised to feel Naruto’s monster cock swell inside her again as she pulsed around him. It was a thick ring of flesh just inside her straining entrance, bowing her legs out even further and opening her to his final pressing downward thrust. Then she felt a bulge pass her impossibly tight lips where they were wrapped around his engorged cock. He was cumming inside her already, pushing giant globs into her one after the other through where he was plugging her full to the breaking point.

Head thrown back, Ino sang for her lover. “Haa! Ahhhh! Hnnnh!

Sakura hummed along to the same tune, tapping Ino’s painfully erect clit to each of her strained breaths. “He knotted you and came so fast, like a fox with a vixen in heat,” Sakura said in a sing-song voice. “You’re Naruto’s and Kurama’s vixen in heat, aren’t you Ino-chan?”

“Yesh!” Ino shouted, her tongue almost unable to form words. “Yesh, ‘eim hish vixshn! Moar!” Ino’s mouth just hung open now, tongue loose and drool running down her chin.

And Naruto-kun didn’t stop. Even though he’d emptied himself into her, he kept up his short, firm thrusts into her depths. Through the haze of her orgasm, Ino recognized that the demonic cock had shrunk slightly, the knot reducing in size, but the long, hard fin under it was maintaining his erection unnaturally. At least, unnaturally for a human.

“Oh my little sex vixen, there’s no escape for you now,” Sakura hummed as if reading Ino’s mind, continuing to literally tease her through her extended orgasm. “Naruto-kun’s penis has got a new demonic fox baculum just for you.”

Ino’s overheated brain had no idea what that meant. “Whashat?”

“He’s got a penis bone on the underside of his cock so he’ll never go fully soft,” Sakura said. “So he’s not going to stop fucking you. Ever.”

Oh kami. So that was happening.

With a feral snarl, Naruto grasped her hips harder, rolling a still twitching Ino back and following until he was thrusting almost straight down into her. Ino’s firm ass bounced up and down against Naruto's hips and the fluffy pillow piled supported her curved back, both soft cushions absorbing the punishing fucking she was receiving. Sakura continued to molest her breasts, humming as her tongue held Ino’s nipples against the softly buzzing roof of her mouth.

Ino’s orgasm hadn’t finished. She was orgasming again. It wasn’t fair: how could she be having another one if the first wasn’t over yet?

But she was. And Naruto fucked her through that one, too, growing harder again and expanding inside her twitching, clutching walls. Naruto leaned down and Sakura finally withdrew from Ino’s breast, tugging her nipple hard as she pulled back with a pop.

“So greedy, Naruto-kun,” Sakura whined, but Naruto said nothing as he almost folded Ino in half. Her knees were pushed into the bed next to her chest, her back curving in a sharp arc as her demonic lover loomed over her possessively.

Naruto’s hot breath filed Ino’s senses. She felt his panting as he breathed into her face, then moved around to her neck. His sharp canines nipped at her exposed throat; instead of pulling away, Ino instinctively bared her neck to her demon fox lover.

Continuing to pound her, Naruto sniffed at her neck then licked it like a dog. Or a fox? He made a whining, yipping noise, then his sharp teeth rested against her exposed flesh where her shoulder met her throat. His cock was at what she hoped was full size again, and again she was cumming for him, her pitiful mews filling the room once more.

“He’s glowing sort of purple while he fucks you,” Sakura whispered into Ino’s ear. “He looks so powerful, so strong as he owns your pussy with his demon fox cock.”

The blonde was so crushed into the bed she could barely breathe and just squeaked in response, her hands clawing uselessly against her lover’s back.

“Naruto’s eyes are slits and all his hair is standing up, wreathed in his chakra cloak,” Sakura continued. “He’s got you pinned in a mating press. Oh my lovely blonde sex-fox, if only you could see how his big demon cock is filling you little pussy. Yum. Kurama is also looking through Naruto’s eyes at how you’re flushed and covered in sweat and cum. He’s watching you get fucked stupid. He loaned his chakra to Naruto so he could fuck you with a demon cock. And now Naruto’s...oh.”

Ino found out what “oh” meant when Naruto’s hands on her ankles were replaced by two vortexes of hot chakra. His chakra tails. With two tails released it was now like a mountain was pressing against her as his spiritual energy and his physical body held her down against the bed. Naruto’s hands found her breasts and blunt claws captured her nipples, squeezing and pulling on them just how she liked.

Then Ino felt it happening again. She started to lose feeling in her legs as they were forced back just a bit more. A tightness grew inside her as Naruto’s demonic cock seemed to lodge just a bit further into her body, the tiny tentacles at its head tickling with every long drag near her entrance as he almost completely pulled out before another brutal thrust. His longer thrusts turned into shorter ones as he pressed her down with his hips and by the two tails of chakra around her ankles. The ring of flesh on his huge cock was engorged once again, straining against her where a hypothetical demonic-vixen’s specially shaped pussy would be locked to him by the gigantic knot. Ino's human vagina merely strained to hold the huge girth, but just the idea of being locked to him while mating was incredibly arousing.

Naruto’s teeth clamped down on her shoulder, just short of breaking the skin, and Ino howled. It wasn’t even painful, just incredibly intense to feel her lover claim her like that. Naruto’s clawed hands cupped her breasts tight and pushed down against her chest as Ino squealed out yet another of her releases. His followed once again, cum boiling up past his knot and into Ino. She was past overfilled by now, their combined fluids gushing out of her and over the pillow and sheets under them. And Naruto just kept going, pumping endless amounts of cum into her unresisting body.

That’s what she was now—just something for Naruto to cum inside. She’d be filled over and over again, all hours of the day, his clones just cumming in her one after another. An endless orgy, one cock after the next. She didn’t need anything else, just Naruto’s cock.

Sakura’s hand was in hers behind Naruto’s back and she was stroking Ino’s palm two times. Ino squeezed back two times. She wanted more.

“It’s time for some clones to join in,” Sakura said. “I hope you’re hungry. _For cum_.” The bed shook as she hopped off, leaving Ino still pinned and still being pumped to overflowing.

Then Sakura was kneeling on the bed next to her, applying something to Ino's face. “This will keep you lubed up and avoid chapped skin,” Sakura said, smearing something tasteless and slick thoroughly around Ino's full, puffy lips. Then a pillow went under her head and shoulders, and a second under her hips, leaving her tipped slightly back while still being supported.

The demonic cocked original Naruto had finally stilled, letting Ino’s boneless legs fall back to the bed. He was still molesting her breasts with his clawed hands and filling her up with his unrelenting cock as two more strong hands cupped Ino’s head and a male smell she knew quite well filled her senses.

She opened her mouth wide, slick lips wrapped over her teeth, her tongue out-thrust and searching. Then she felt it. Ino panted hot breath against the clone’s normal human cock as she licked at it with the tip of her tongue.

“Naruto, Ino-chan is so thirsty,” Sakura said. “Won’t you give her something to drink?”

“Sure thing Sakura-chan!” Naruto’s clone said, angling his cock down as he knelt over Ino’s head.

Relaxing her entire throat, Ino took Naruto’s cock all the way to the base in a series of smooth swallowing motions. Based on the deep, male groans coming from the clone, he was enjoying it as much as usual.

Ino was so proud of her cocksucking skills. Naruto enjoyed her blowjobs immensely and even Sakura seemed impressed by them.

“I remembered the rest of your request, sex-pig,” Sakura said. She’d moved to the foot of the bed and Naruto’s demonic cock was slowly inching out of Ino’s pussy. The blonde whined around the clone’s cock in her throat, wiggling and clenching to try and keep the huge, oddly shaped member inside her. Her limp legs just twitched uselessly.

“I’ll give it right back, sex-pig,” Sakura said soothingly. “For now, this one will keep you entertained.”

Ino squealed around the clone’s cock as she felt him grab her by the waist and lift. She was floating again, breathless and free, then her keen senses deciphered the new position. The clone had hoisted her upside down, her throat still impaled deeply on his cock. Now her breasts were pressed against his stomach as he hugged her around her ass. Her folded legs hooked over his shoulders, knees dangling over his back, and he’d already started to dive face first into her sopping pussy.

Just as she was a world-class cocksucker, Naruto was (as far as she was concerned) the nine-tailed demon of pussy eating. Sakura was so sweet in her teasing, dominating licking, but Naruto just devoured her until she blew apart. Ino groaned around his cock as the clone’s tongue was already digging between her soaked outer labia. His fingers pulled her open as his tongue cleaned out every crevice before giving her clit a quick lick. Then he dove inside, sucking on her thinner inner lips and swirling his tongue across her sensitive spots.

As expected, Ino came again, her inner walls trying to crush Naruto’s tongue as she made gurgling sounds around his cock.

“Not so fast, baka!” Sakura said, the meaty sound of her slapping the clone just hard enough to hurt it but not dispel it. “We’re just getting ready for the next part so no shooting your load and disappearing. Your clones are just like you, Naruto—always looking to squirt inside some poor, innocent girl.”

“Sorry about that, Sakura-chan,” Naruto...no, another Naruto clone said. This one was lying down on the bed where Ino had been. Which made sense as the clone holding her upside-down slowly rotated Ino’s limp body back down. Ino now lay with her back against a clone under her while still impaled through the mouth by another. It all came together when Sakura’s small hands started helping the clone under Ino, maneuvering his cock against her still greased-up asshole.

“Nuh!” Ino gasped around the cock in her throat when, without hesitation, a lubed-up cock entered her ass. It continued to press further inside, pushing Ino back up the bed and squeezing cute little grunts from her stuffed throat. “Unk! Unk! UNK!”

The clone’s cock slid smoothly into her as Ino relaxed into the sensation of being filled in yet another unique way. Now she was impaled from both ends; one clone was kneeling over her head and thrust deeply down her throat while the other clone had her speared balls-deep into her ass from behind.

Ino carefully eased into the exciting, burning feeling of being used like this. The arms of the clone behind her came around to hug her tight, just under her heaving breasts. His chest was so muscly and strong under her sweaty back. He would be the first Naruto clone she named, _Hitori_.

The clone in her throat was stroking her sides and now moved to cup and lift her breasts. That dear would be _Futari_.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Ino-chan,” Hatori said, continuing to hug her close, his cock deep in her ass.

Futari ran a thumb along her throat over where his cock was filling her. “Love the way you feel, Ino-chan.”

That was when Naruto, the original with a demonic cock, knelt over Hitori’s legs. took hold of Ino’s hips in both hands, and slid back into her aching pussy. “Is this what you wanted, Ino-chan? All of your cute little holes filled up with my cock?”

Sakura had one of Ino’s shaking hands in hers and was wrapping something around it before once again stroking her palm. “Ino-chan, this is a signal seal. It’s the usual type. Drop it or shred it with chakra and it will make a loud noise. That’s your active safe signal, dear. You’re about to have your hands literally full, so keep that in mind. Please let me know you’re good to continue.”

This was it. Was she really ready for this? Ino took a deep breath through her nose, skillfully managing it around the cock in her throat like the experienced kunoichi she was, then squeezed Sakura’s hands two more times to confirm.

It wasn’t just the cock down her throat that was making Ino lightheaded. It was the entire setup. Sakura was saying something to Naruto and his clones, but she wasn’t listening now. It felt like she was being suspended in the air by the penises penetrating so deeply into her body, everything else lost to the sensation of hot male skin and thrusting cocks.

Then a cock nudged against Ino’s hand, the empty right one without the seal woven through her fingers. She’d almost forgot. Moving by themselves, old instincts reacting without thought, Ino’s fingers reached blindly for the cock and wrapped around it. Yes, it was a familiar cock. Naruto’s cock.

Oh, and what was this? As Naruto started slowly thrusting into her pussy with his demonic cock, rocking her sweaty body back and forth on Hitori’s cock and sawing Futari’s cock deeper into her throat, she felt another cock nudge her other palm. The clones _Migi_ and _Hidari_ were both going to get Ino’s best handjobs until they came all over her.

“I see you’re getting comfortable, sex-pig,” Sakura said. “Remember, your request has one last addition. _Me_.”

Her best friend Sakura crawled nakedly over her. This made the complicated tableau that was Ino’s current sexual encounter slip from “intense erotic art” into “sex pile.”

“Hnn! Uggh! Ahhhh” Sakura’s cute little squeals as her hips rocked into Ino’s stomach were the signal she now had...uh, clone _Chin-kun_ deep inside her cute, tight-little pink pussy. Hot, wet splatters from Sakura’s already messy coupling dripped onto Ino’s stomach.

Ino was now slowly losing her focus on reality. Her senses were muddy and confused, with only the smell and feel and sound of her lovers grounding her to the real. Right now it was the feel of hot skin against hers that held her attention the most.

All Naruto's hands ran over her, endlessly stroking and pinching and holding. It was as if her body was the most interesting and important thing he’d ever felt, full of secret and superlative attributes: her flanks the fullest, her thighs the strongest, her back the most curvaceous, her neck the most slender, her belly the softest, her breasts the ripest, her hands the smoothest, her mouth the sweetest, her asshole the tightest, her pussy the wettest.

And so Ino came a new level of surrender. It was complete now, her great fantasy with her great loves. The clone Hitori-san filled her ass with his thankfully normal-sized cock, holding her down with a gentle embrace and serving as a firm yet kind support for her thoroughly used body. Naruto himself filled her pussy so full she couldn’t feel her wide-spread legs, leaving her speared between him and the clone Futari-san in her throat. The clones Migi and Hidori-san twitched under her clutching fingers as they thrust into her outstretched hands.

Even pinkie’s clone Chin-kun was working hard to squeeze out all the kunoichi’s sexual fluids. Since her best friend was so juicy, she was constantly squirting them out over Ino’s chest and belly, a new flood splattering Ino’s flushed skin every time the sensitive young woman orgasmed. Sakura sure had been teased a lot tonight, so the three orgasms she’d had so far all over Ino must have been a great relief.

The room was filled with the smell of fucking. Deep male grunts echoed in her ears, making Ino’s pussy and ass clench. They all were enjoying themselves with her body because it was her body. She didn’t have to come up with sexy plans. That would actually make them unhappy right now. Making sexy plans was fun but this wasn’t the time. This time she didn’t need to do anything but relax and feel and breathe to please her lovers most. All she had to do was surrender her body and her feelings and her very mind to those she loved more than anything else. That was complete freedom.

But it wasn’t some meditative exercise. Above all, Ino was getting off because of how well this stroked her ego. She realized what was happening was all because of how special she was to her lovers. All this because of Ino—for her and her lovers, by her and her lovers—to heal Ino’s hurt in the way she wanted. Which was of course the most sexual and depraved way possible: by fucking her into multiple fugue states until the invasive holographic impressions of the damaged young men and women fighting for their lives in the field that her special bloodline limit abilities had shoved into her brain were replaced by only carnal feelings.

It was working. Ino was flying again, surrounded by an overwhelming male musk while six cocks worked to please her and her best friend who was still moaning above her. Her entire body felt flushed and she worked hard to continue her ragged breathing around Futari’s cock. Her last orgasm hadn’t even ended, just sort of settled out of her clenching ass and pussy, up her spine, and out into her shaking limbs. Waves of pleasure lapped at her as she stared off into the darkness at stars only she could see. It was peaceful.

The cock in her throat spasmed once, twice, then she felt the bulge of the clone Futari’s release push past her upper lip through the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Swallowing hard, she took the messy load down her squeezing throat and into her waiting stomach. Then the next one as well. Then the next.

“Ino!” Futari cried out, his hands holding her head carefully as he crouched over her, using her face as a willing cumhole.

“Nugh! She’s so tight!” Hitari groaned under her before he too started shooting his release into Ino’s eager body. His cum squeezed into her past their tight joining at her stretched asshole.

Sakura cried out in pleasure, another gushing orgasm obviously overwhelming her yet again. This time her clone Chin-kun was also grunting out his release into the sloppy pinkie's pussy.

Then Ino’s throat was empty, leaving her coughing weakly; Futari had popped when the last of his cum drained his chakra reserves. Hitari soon followed, leaving her asshole clutching at nothing and only Naruto’s arms holding her limp body. Now Migi and Hidori were spurting hot cum all over her hands and arms, pushing her unresponsive fingers against the underside of the hard shafts as they found their own releases. The first two spurts had even reached as far as the sides of Ino’s breasts, the hot sticky streams now oozing down her sides as the cute little clones emptied themselves into her hands. Then her hands held only that sticky release.

Sakura’s Chin-kun also disappeared with a faint pop, leaving the pinkie to slump over Ino as Naruto gently lowered them both back to the bed. Cum leaked slowly out of Ino's gaping asshole to stain her backside and the pillow she was lowered onto. And it wasn’t over yet.

Naruto’s demonic cock still impaled Ino thoroughly. Sakura made some panting, mewling noises as she lay sideways, face-down on the bed between her two blonde-haired lovers. Ino’s hand moved by itself again to unconsciously cup her best friend’s firmly curved ass. Her sticky, cum-covered fingers dug into the soft flesh, pulling her checks apart. Sakura’s vulva leaked even more of its sticky mess all over Ino’s stomach.

“Sex-pig, I'm an ER doctor and sometimes you disgust even me,” Sakura mumbled into the bed as she never the less clenched her inner muscles to push more of her wet mess out onto Ino’s pale skin.

With a sigh, Sakura squirmed into a panting, sticky push-up. She then levered her leg over Ino’s sweaty body, spreading her thighs wide and pushing her ass up against the bottom of Ino’s large breasts. Then the pinkie bucked her hips back and forth, further spreading her mess over Ino’s skin.

“It is the final round, Naruto,” Sakura said, sitting on one lover and facing the other. “Poor Ino-chan is stuffed so full of cum it’s coming out of all of her holes—even the ones we haven’t fucked.” She reached back and wiped Ino’s face. “See? It’s even coming out of her nose.”

Sakura grabbed Ino’s limp hand and licked it, slurping up the sticky mess, then she stroked it with her fingers two times. Though her head was still fuzzy, Ino immediately squeezed back. The pinkie leaned forward on her knees and Ino heard a wet sound. Her two lovers were kissing over her completely fucked and cum-covered body, Naruto's cock still deeply impaled in her pussy.

With a groan and a damp smacking sound the pinkie pulled back and dismounted her dazed lover. Lying back down at her side, Sakura resumed playing with the blonde’s breasts, smearing Naruto’s seed up her stomach and over her sharply erect nipples.

“Please put up with this for a little longer, Ino,” she said in a quiet, serious voice. “You’re doing so well. Just a little more.”

_More_ Ino mouthed silently. Sakura leaned up to kiss her on the lips, her tongue petting Ino’s so gently it brought tears to the blondes blindfolded eyes.

Naruto started moving again, driving his huge studded demonic fox cock against Ino’s unresting and twitching inner tissues. Ino’s whining moan was pained as the orgasmic energy that had been dormant rose up in her once again. Her abused muscles, aching from her intense multiple releases, squeezed around Naruto’s unnaturally shaped cock. Her hands fluttered limply on the stained sheets, clutching and releasing—but carefully not dropping her signal seal. Ino’s legs and hips were long since exhausted, her lover’s grip on her waist and motions into her moving the blonde’s unresponsive body back and forth across the bed. It was slower, loving, and almost sad how Sakura leaned over her again to suck on Ino’s cum-encrusted nipples.

“Just a little more,” she whispered into Ino’s breast, licking up against her sore nipples with soft strokes. Small but strong fingers reached down through the mess they’d made together to where Ino was still stretched around Naruto. Her slick, sticky fingers found Ino’s raw, swollen clit upthrust at the top of her labial folds. She stroked it, then gently, ever so gently, _pinched_.

Once again time disappeared. For eons Ino squirmed, panting and horsley babbling, impaled on Naruto’s demonic cock. His hips pushed down against Ino’s again and again in short pumps, holding her down against the stained pillow under her clenching, dripping ass as he continued to thrust inside her. Sakura lay across Ino’s chest, still sucking on her tits, one hand working inside herself while her free arm pushed down firmly against the blonde’s chest, pinning her to the bed.

Sakura gasped, grinding her face into Ino’s breasts as she came. Her lovers both immediately followed.

Ino was once again held down by her lovers just how she preferred. Unable to move, Ino twitched uselessly as she rode out yet another huge orgasm as cum filled her pussy. Again, complete surrender. Complete freedom.

Sakura’s hand covered her month for a moment and the loud, piercing screams suddenly cut out.

Oh. Those had been Ino’s screams. Someone else’s arms were being pinned down to the bed, hands like claws kneading empty air. Disembodied legs thrashed, their heels digging into a lover’s lower back. Half constructed chakra forms burned down an arm, grounding out into the air without forming a complete jutsu. But only from one arm, one hand, for some reason. Someone was speaking, having a hurried conversation above. Then Ino was weightless, flying, and landing on a soft but firm surface.

A finger slipped into a hand. Was it Ino’s hand? Who was Ino? Was she Ino?

It stroked a palm gently once twice. Panting, someone’s long training kicked in. It didn’t hurt too much. Someone wasn’t scared or in danger. She could breathe. Ino was okay.

Ino squeezed back two times, only to find she was laying face down against a person and not the bed. Naruto’s giant cock was no longer inside her but instead pressed against her stomach like a small arm. Had a thing of such monstrous size really been inside her?

“Yet another good one Ino-chan,” Naruto said from under her, the words rumbling his chest.

Ino tried to say something but...no words came out. Her mouth was covered by something as it lay against Naruto’s chest.

“It’s a safe-capture silence seal,” Sakura said. Her small hand was on Ino’s back, running a fluffy cloth over her sweaty skin. “You’ll be able to breathe clearly and it allows water through one-way, so don’t worry about choking. But I’m afraid you were scaring the guest at the party that’s still going on. Even the seals we put on this room didn’t hold up when you and Naruto started letting loose.”

“Given who we invited,” Naruto said, pausing as if carefully evaluating. “...I don’t think anyone’s too offended.”

Sakura muttered something about little minxes and concealed audio recording devices.

“Okay Ino-chan, time for round...whatever.” Naruto’s arms wrapped around Ino once again.

This time, the blonde was lying on her front against Naruto’s chest. She was also still blinded and now mute, gagged with a high-tech device usually used for VIP prisoners.

 

Ino grunted as Sakura slapped her ass affectionately. “Ready for that next dicking, sex-pig?”

Blindly nuzzling into Naruto’s chest, Ino nodded and grunted affirmatively once, the muted sound exiting through her nose and so was mostly unaffected. If they’d wanted to silence that they would have covered her entire lower face. But this was just sexytimes and not a real mission, of course.

“Look Ino, I’m not really happy having you fucked with Naruto’s demon cock again.” Sakura brushed a lock of blonde hair behind Ino’s ear. “That was a bit much and even after a minor chakra transfer, you’re still super tired looking. But if I’m reading things right, you still want another round?”

Ino’s nod and grunt were, if anything, even more emphatic. Naruto’s hands wandered down her back to squeeze and pet her ass, pulling her buttcheeks apart and sneaking a finger to her asshole. He gently pressed in until the first joint was inside her, making Ino arch her back in pleasure. Then he just held her like that, a comfortable and reassuringly possessive pressure.

That was when Ino noticed her arms and hands were carefully tied together. She couldn’t do more than move her elbows up as they were bound together behind her back. Her fingers were also secured so she couldn’t even make a single half-seal. The alarm seal was gone, leaving her with just her grunt signals, but that was fine. Sakura and Naruto were practically psychic with her anyway, always being overly cautious. If she even struggled a little they’d pick up on it somehow. Still, this wasn't the sort of play where any negative signals meant anything but stop.

“You were firing off random chakra bursts,” Sakura said. “So I had to hog tie you, sex-pig. It was either this or knock you out and sell you to a farm.”

Ino sighed, then perked up when she heard a series of pops.

“So here’s the deal. Naruto needs to rest from his little two-tails-of-sex trick and all the first hand fucking-you memories he just got from his clones. I need to clean up some and get some water. So these clones are going to fuck you until they’re all gone. One will remain to monitor you under a stealth jutsu so you can just ignore him. Come on Naruto, let’s get that sticky ass into the bathroom.”

Naruto, ever the gentleman, lifted her up gently then set her down on suspiciously clean sheets. Sakura must have done one of her near-magical hospital bed changes while Ino was half passed out. Even the pillow under her butt was clean and fluffy.

The door closed behind her friends, leaving her alone with...she had no idea how many Naruto clones.

The first clone, Ino decided to call him...uh. Naruto. Naruto lifted her legs onto his shoulders and nudged against her vulva with the fat head of his cock. “Ready, Ino-chan?”

Ino grunted once in the affirmative. Then she was once again sliding over a hot, hard cock. Her breath caught in her throat and she groaned like a whore.

“Unn! Ino, you’re always so tight!” Naruto grunted as he tried another thrust to hilt her.

Of course Ino was tight; she was bearing down as hard as she could right now, which while kind of tired and wimpy by her standards was still something any guy would enjoy.

Ino knew getting fucked by a huge cock didn’t somehow permanently ruin her vagina for normal-sized Naruto, but it did make her gape a little as she slowly stretched back to shape. And her ego and love of her reputation wouldn’t allow Naruto to even guess any of that, so this was her way of easing back into actively pleasing her lovers again. As much as she could while completely tied up like this, anyway.

Naruto’s love making was as enthusiastic as always, his loud moans and deep male grunts getting faster and faster as his hands explored her body and he found his rhythm inside her. And she took it all, easing her hips up just slightly so he had an easier time and hit just that right spot. Oh! Yes, that was sensitive right now. But Ino was fine. She was-

Ino was coming again, still on a hair-trigger from being fucked senseless so many times. But then, so was Naruto, and he exploded into her with wet, sloppy thrusts.

Then Naruto popped, leaving Ino feeling sad for the whole two seconds it took for another clone to hop up on the bed and spread Ino’s legs.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you Ino-chan!”

Ino’s breath caught as the wide tip of Naruto’s cock entered her slowly but firmly, squeezing both of their releases out of her and down the back of her ass and thighs. Ino was already halfway to another sweet orgasm, her tight inner muscles tensing up and a tingling feeling growing at the base of her spine. How many clones were there again?

Fifteen minutes later when the last clone popped, leaving her filled and dripping once again she had the count. It had been five clones. And now, laying in the quiet and (ignoring the safety clone) empty room, she was alone with her thoughts.

They were the happiest of thoughts because this was exactly the life Ino wanted. Helping her friends and teammates (in bed), making her village safer for everyone to live and love (in bed), and mercilessly slaying anyone who tried to hurt her comrades before they even knew what hit them (also in bed—not after sex, Ino didn’t do those kinds of missions, but because targets were at their most vulnerable in bed).

Yesterday, Ino had been sad and totally and completely not filled with cum. Today she hadn’t even had a plan to get filled up with cum, get eaten out by some blushing cuties, or get railed by a nice big dildo, let alone fuck a literal demon fox dick and have a train run on her by an entire squad of clones.

Yep. Today hadn’t gone the way Ino had planned when she’d walked out of the Hokage’s office.


End file.
